When Worlds Collide
by mione713
Summary: What happens when two different magical worlds collide. Harry Potter and gang and the Charmed Ones and family. Please read and review.
1. Summer Has Begun

Chapter 1: Summer Has Begun

Harry Potter is not a normal teenager. He is magical. Harry is a wizard. In fact he has just finished his 6th year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, along with his two best friends Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley.

Hermione Granger. Oh how he loved her. He has ever since she burst in to his carriage in first year. She was the one who stuck by him when no one else would. She was the one who helped him heal after the death of his godfather Sirius Black. She was the one he longed to call her his own. But Harry never told her about his feelings. But he would. He promised that the next time he saw her he would admit his feelings and ask her to be his girlfriend.

Ron Weasley. Harry laughed at the name. Him and Ron have had their ups and downs. But they eventually came through. Come to think of it, Harry had received a letter about 2 weeks ago stating that Ron had asked Luna to be his girlfriend and she agreed happily. Harry would never have thought it, Ron dating Loony Lovegood! However she had helped them at the Department of Mysteries and since that night all traces of dreaminess had left Luna and she had become more serious. Harry had to admit that without that dreamy look on her face, Luna was pretty good looking.

Anyway, Harry missed both of his friends. All he thinks about, when Aunt Petunia was screaming chores at him, was that he knew that his friends would rescue him soon.

One day Harry was in his room after finishing soon backbreaking chores when Hedwig flew in the window with letter tied to her right leg. Harry thanked her and took the letter. As he finished Hedwig flew over to her cage and took a quick drink before she started eating soon owl pellets. Before Harry had even read the letter he immediately realised that the handwriting belonged to his beloved Mione. Harry opened the letter and it read:

Dear Harry

I am so sorry that I haven't written to you for a while but my parents sent me to a summer camp. Anyway has your summer been? Are the Dursleys treating you? Now down to business. I have asked my parents and Dumbledore if you could come and stay at my house for the remainder of the holidays. If you want that is. They said it was fine. So do you want to stay at my house for the holidays? Before you ask Ron and Luna went to Australia. I do hope you come. I am missing you so much. Send Hedwig with your answer as soon as possible so we can come pick you up.

Lots of love Mione

Harry was practically jumping for joy. He thought she would never ask. He stopped suddenly and grabbed a quill and a piece of parchment and wrote:

Dearest Mione

I'm fine. The Dursleys are being their usual horrible selves and making me do everything. And I thought you would never ask. I would be honoured to stay with you for the summer. However when we get to you place I really need to talk to you privately. It is really important. It has been eating at me for ages. Ok.

With all the love I posses

Harry

Harry tied the letter to Hedwig's leg before Harry could tell her who to take it to, she flew out the window. Harry decided to lay down while he waited for Hedwig to return. Upon his head hitting the pillow Harry fell into a deep slumber only to dream about Mione.

About one hour later Harry was awoken by Hedwig affectionately nibbling his ear. Once Harry was fully awake he untied the letter from Hedwig's leg and read it. It read:

My Dearest Harry

Can't wait to see you. My father, mother and I will pick you you up from the Dursleys at noon tomorrow. See you then.

With all the love in my heart

Mione.

Once he finished reading the letter Harry was literally jumping for joy. The sudden disruption caused a very red-faced Uncle Vernon to coming running into Harry's room.

"What in the hell do you think your doing?" asked the very angry Uncle Vernon.

"One of my best friends from school will be coming here tomorrow, with her parents, to pick me up for the summer." said Harry very calmly.

"Oh no there not. I'm not letting anymore freaks into my house." answered a now very distraught Uncle Vernon.

"Hermione is not a freak. She is the smartest witch at Hogwarts and a kind and caring person. And second she's a muggle-born. Meaning that both her parents aren't magical. They both work as dentists. You might have heard of them. Their last name is Granger." Harry said defending his friend and long time crush. "Now if you don't mind I have some packing to do."

With that Harry slammed the door in Uncle Vernon's face. Then he started to gather up clothes, spell books, homework, broomstick and everything else in this room and put them into his trunk and when that got full he got plastic bags to put the rest in.

"Come on Hedwig. We'd better get your cage cleaned. You have to be all clean 'cause we're going to Mione's for the rest of the holidays." Harry cooed to his faithful owl.

The next morning Harry awoke to the sound of Aunt Petunia's screeches of "Wake up boy. Get up and make us breakfast now!"

Harry rose and quickly realised that today was the day he would leave the Dursleys forever.

Harry grabbed some clean clothes and went for a shower. He got out 15 minutes later and got dressed, didn't both to comb his hair, and brushed his teeth. He left the bathroom and went to make the Dursleys breakfast for what would be the last time.

Noon finally arrived and as Mione said they pulled up in their car outside of the Dursley's house. Hermione jumped out of the car, not waiting for her parents, and ran to ring the doorbell. But before Harry could get to it Uncle Vernon opened the door.

"Yes. Who are you?" he asked.

"Mr Dursley, my name is Hermione Granger sir. My parents and I are here to pick Harry up." Hermione introduced herself politely.

"Potter get your junk out of my house this instant and don't come back." yelled Uncle Vernon.

"Coming." Harry screamed in response.

"Please Mr Dursley would you please direct me to Harry's room so I may help to get him out of your hair quicker." said Hermione.

"Up stairs, second bedroom." Uncle Vernon said angrily.

"Thank you." Hermione said.

Hermione walked inside the clean home and straight up the stairs.

"Harry." she called out. "Where are you?"

"Hermione. Is that you?" asked Harry amazed that Uncle Vernon would let her into the house.

"Yeah its me. Harry where are you?" she asked.

"I'm here Mione." Harry stepped out of his room to show himself to her.

"Harry." she smiled and ran up to Harry and gave him a hug. She went to give him a kiss on the cheek but Harry moved his head at the wrong time and she kissed his lips. Hermione stepped back and started to blush madly.

"I'm sorry Harry." she apologised quickly.

"Don't be." He replied and then stepped forward to fill the gap between them. He bent down and kissed her firmly on the lips. Hermione couldn't help but to fall into the kiss.

"Wow." said Harry as he pulled away. "You don't know how long I've wanted to do that. Mionewillyoubemygirlfriend?" Harry asked quickly.

"What was that Harry?" she asked.

"Will you be my girlfriend Mione?" Harry repeated blushing madly.

Instead of saying anything, Hermione just kissed Harry.

"Is that a yes?" Harry asked hopefully.

"Yes." Hermione replied simply.

Harry was so Harry that he picked up Hermione and spun her around.

"Come on Harry. Lets go and get your things so we can get away from here." Hermione said.

"Ok. I have my trunk, Hedwig, broomstick and 5 other bags full of Hogwarts stuff to grab. Could you grab Hedwig and one or two of the bags while I grab my trunk, please Mione." Harry asked.

"Sure Harry." She replied and quickly grabbed Hedwig and two bags and carried them down the stairs.

Harry picked up the trunk and dragged it down the stair with great difficulty. Harry passed Hermione on the way out to the car. Hermione was going to get the rest of his stuff.

Harry heaved the trunk into the boot of the car. Then he went back into the house to make sure that there was nothing left in his room. There was only one thing. A photo album. A photo album that Hermione had made for him for his birthday last year. He picked it up and flicked through to his favourite picture. The picture of him and Mione at Hogsmede. Collin had taken it for them on one of the Hogsmede trips in their 5th year.

Harry walked out of the room, down the stairs and out of the door without looking back. He packed the photo album in one of the bags and hopped into the car.

"Thank you for picking me up Mr and Mrs Granger." said Harry gratefully.

"It's no problem really Harry dear." said Mrs Granger.

The rest of the car ride was spent in silence. 25 minutes later they arrived at the house. It was beautiful. Everyone helped take Harry's belongings into the house and up to his room.

"We'll leave you guys alone for awhile so you can catch up." said Mr Granger. "Come on Rosanna."

"Can we talk to you for a second mum?" asked Hermione.

"Sure. I'll be with you in a minute Todd." said Rosanna. "What's up sweetie."

"Well Harry and I are dating now and I need you to tell dad for me." blurted out Hermione.

"Ok. I'll tell him now. And Harry congratulations she's quite a catch." said Hermione's mother chuckling.

"Mum." said Hermione blushing.

"No she's right Mione. You are a great catch," said Harry.

Hermione walked over to Harry and placed a kiss on his lips. Harry was about to deepen the kiss when they heard Todd yell from the kitchen.

"I guess your dad is not too happy about us dating." said Harry wincing.

"I don't care if he is not happy. I will be seventeen this September." stated Hermione.

"Guys dinner." Hermione's mum shouted up the stairs.

"Coming." they said in unison.

They sat at the table while Mr Granger was interrogating Harry. All of a sudden he turned to Hermione and said, "You are to young to be dating."

"Daddy. I'm sixteen. I will be of age soon. I'm not a baby." Hermione argued.

"Mr Granger, Hermione and I have had feelings for each other for ages. If we had admitted our feelings earlier I would have proposed to Mione by now." said Harry. These words made Hermione blush and Mr Granger go pale.

"Harry. You shouldn't tease." said Hermione.

"Um. Hermione who's teasing." Harry replied seriously.

When dinner finished Harry and Hermione went up to Hermione's room to talk in private.

Hermione asked Harry "Did you mean what you said down stairs. About we would have been engaged by now?"

"You bet Mione." he said. He bent down to kiss her goodnight. He left Hermione's room and went to his own room. He changed his clothes and crawled into his bed. He fell asleep dreaming yet again about Hermione.


	2. Surprise

CHAPTER 2: Surprise

Harry's birthday was fast approaching and Hermione had decided to do something special for his birthday. She decided a surprise birthday party would be suffice.

Hermione had owled Mrs Weasley and asked if it was possible to have the party there. Mrs Weasley said that it would be fine. In her letter she also told Hermione that Ron and Luna would be back the day before Harry's birthday.

Now all Hermione had to do was to stop Harry getting suspicious. I mean that shouldn't be too hard now should it.

Everything for Harry's birthday party was set. Now Mione had to find Harry a birthday present. But what to get him was the question.

Hermione decided that she would get Harry to spend the day with her father so that they could do a bit of 'male bonding'. Then she would Floo to Diagon Alley and go shopping for Harry's present. Hermione decided that tomorrow she would kick her plan into action.

Hermione discussed the plan that night to her parents and they gave it the go ahead.

Morning approached and the weather wasn't looking promising. Both Hermione and Harry rose early. Hermione looking excited about getting Harry's present and Harry looking like Hermione's dad was about to kill him. Hermione instantly knew that Harry was awake. And Harry knew that Hermione was awake. So both got up and dressed. They meet each other at the top of the steps and walked to the kitchen together. They decided on bacon and scrabbled eggs for breakfast. Harry started cooking enough for Hermione, her parents and him while Hermione set the table ready for breakfast.

Mione's parents entered the kitchen just as Harry was serving up the bacon and eggs. Mione's mum took a seat next to Mione and Mione's father sat next to Harry.

"Guy's that was a really yummy. Thank you." Said Rosanna.

"Where did you learn to cook Harry? Your only 16 years old." Asked Todd.

"Well the Dursleys use to make me make their breakfast for them for the last 8 or 9 years." Said Harry with a hint of hate in his voice.

"Don't worry baby you don't ever have to do back to the Dursleys ever again. And if Dumbledore ever tries to make you we'll bet it together. But if it's necessary I come and stay with you. Deal." Said Mione.

"Thank you Mione. Deal." Said Harry.

"Ok. What's everyone doing today?" asked Rosanna.

"Well." Todd started. "If Harry wouldn't mind, I want to take him to watch the game that I won tickets for."

"You should go Harry." Said Hermione.

"I'd loved to Todd." Said Harry.

"Great." Said Rosanna "What about you Mione?"

"Well I'm going to go to the library to get some books." She replied.

"Books." Said Harry.

"You better believe it Harry." Said Todd laughing.

"But…" he started before receiving a death glare from Hermione.

"Your fighting a losing battle Harry." Said Rosanna. Harry sighed and gave up before he started.

"What time does the game start Todd?' asked Harry.

"It starts at 10:30 so we have to leave in ten minutes." He replied. "So be ready."

"I am. I just need to grab my wand." Said Harry.

"Ok. I'm going to go and start up the car." Said Todd.

"K." said Harry. He turned and ran up the starts to go to his room to retrieve his wand. Then he went back to the kitchen, where Mione was still sitting in her seat, and kissed Mione passionately and said goodbye.

Mione sat down at the table and waited till she heard the car pull out of the driveway. She jumped up and pulled out her wand from her pocket. She placed the wand just inside her jacket sleeve and said goodbye to her mother. She walked to the end of the driveway and stuck out her right with her wand and two seconds later the Knight Bus appeared. She paid and said she wanted to go to Diagon Alley.

10 minutes later she got of the Knight Bus and walked straight to the jewellery store. She browsed the store before she found the perfect gold chain with a charm on it. It was a triangle shape with ancient runes. The necklace just seemed to call to her. She paid 10 galleons for it and left Diagon Alley and went back home.

She showed her mother the necklace and put it in her draw for safekeeping. Harry and Todd returned at 1:30. They apparently had a great time even though their team lost.

The rest of the day consisted of swimming in the family pool, homework and kissing (on Harry and Hermione's part). That night the family watched the three Blade movies and the three Crocodile Dundee movies. When they went to bed it was 3:00 in the morning.

The morning of Harry's birthday was turned out to be a beautiful sunny day. There was not a cloud in the sky and nobody rose until 9:30.

Hermione was the first to rise out of the four. She grabbed Harry's present, which she wrapped the night before, and ran to his room and started to jump on Harry's bed until he finally woke up with a sleepy grumble.

"Mione. What is it? he asked concerned.

"Happy birthday sleepyhead." She said smiling.

"Oh yeh. Morning." He said smiling. He sat up and kissed Mione passionately. They broke apart 2 minutes later out of breath. "I could get use to those as soon as I wake up."

"So could I. So could I. Here is your present." Said Hermione. " But you can't have it until you give me another kiss."

Harry obeyed Mione's command. After another kiss Mione handed over Harry's present. He opened it and he was shocked. It was amazing.

"Thank you Mione." Was all Harry could say. He put the necklace on and a soft glow emitted from it and surrounded his body. "Was that supposed to happen Mione?"

"I'm not sure." She answered back. "Get dressed 'cause we are going to go over to the burrow after breakfast. K." Said Mione.

"I'll have a shower and be straight down. See you in about 10 minutes tops." Said Harry giving Mione another kiss.

Mione was in the kitchen and had just finished making pancakes when Harry came down and put his hands around her waist kissing her neck affectionately. She finished setting the table and then went to wake her parents who joined them 10 minutes later fully dressed. Todd and Rosanna said happy birthday and gave him a present from the both of them. After many 'It's not necessaries' from Harry, he finally opened the box to find a silver watch.

"It's amazing." Said Harry. "Thank you." He slipped the watch on his wrist. It fit perfectly.

Once they finished breakfast Mione said that Mr Weasley had hooked The Granger fireplace up to the Floo network and that was how they were getting to the Burrow. Mione gave a demonstration on how to use Floo and said, before she left, that her parents were to go next and Harry last.

Harry stepped into the fireplace, threw the Floo Powder in the fireplace and shouted 'The Burrow' and was whisked away with a flash of green light. He stepped out of the fireplace only to almost jump back into it when a large group of people shouted 'SURPRISE'.

Everyone surrounded Harry and wished him a happy birthday. Most of the people that was there were either in the Order or in the DA. But there was one person there that surprised Harry. That person was Snape.

"What is he doing here?" hissed Harry to the closest person to him, which happened to Neville.

"Just avoid him Harry." Neville said.

"K. Thanks Neville." Said Harry scanning the room for Mione. She was over helping Mrs Weasley put some food on the table.

Harry walked over and kissed her. "Hey. What are you doing?" he asked.

"Just helping. Mrs Weasley said while we are doing this go and start to open your presents." Said Mione while jugging some plates and cups.

"K. But hurry over and help me." He said kissing her again.

While Harry was opening his presents Mrs Weasley came over to Mione.

"Hermione." Said Mrs Weasley.

"Yes Mrs Weasley?" asked Mrs Weasley.

"How long have you and Harry been dating?" she asked.

"Ever since we picked Harry up from the Dursleys. Why?" said Mione.

"Well it's nothing. It's just I haven's seen Harry smile in ages." She said smiling herself.

"Neither have I." Was all that she said. She excused herself and walked over to Harry who was unwrapping a package with an amour suit and a cloak with a weird shield on the front of both. There was a letter. It said 'You will be needing this soon.' But there was no name on the letter and they couldn't identify the writing.

At that moment an owl flew in and dropped of a letter to Harry before sweeping out of the room again. The letter was from the Ministry. It read:

Dear Mr Potter.

We are pleased to inform you that as of your seventeenth birthday you have now become a legal wizard. The Underage Wizardry laws now do not apply to you but we ask that you take care when using your magic. You are also now legally allowed to take your Apparation tests. Have a happy birthday.

Yours Sincerely

Underage Wizardry Office.

"It's just a letter from the Ministry saying that I'm now legal and could take my Apparation test, that's all." Said Harry.

4 hours later and 3 helpings of everything later, the Granger's and Harry returned back to the house.

Harry and Mione went over Harry's presents again. He received about 15 different DADA books, the mystery armour and cloak, a Broomstick Care Kit and two Quidditch book.

They only called it a night when Mione fell asleep on Harry's lap and he had to carry her back to her room. He kissed the top of her forehead and returned to his room. He fell asleep thinking about who sent the suit f armour, cloak, sword and shield.


	3. Summer Is Ending

CHAPTER 3: Summer Is Ending

"The armour and cloak has been sent to his highness, Steven," said a mysterious person. 

"_Excellent. His Highness shall return to us soon." Said the man called Steven._

Harry woke with a start. He looked at the digital clock in his room. It was 2:30am. Suddenly he heard a creak outside his door. The door opened and Hermione stood in the doorway. Apparently she some how knew that Harry had been having a dream. She crept into Harry's bed and cuddled up to him with her head on his chest. He said goodnight and kissed her forehead. She did the same thing.

A couple of hours later the young couple awoke the sound of Mione's dad shouting. They both jumped up startled. They looked around for a minute and realised that the source of the shouting was Todd. They also realised that they were the reason why he was yelling.

Hermione quickly said, "Dad. This isn't what it looks like."

"And what is it that I thought you were doing?" he asked angrily.

"Do I have to answer that daddy?" she begged more than asked.

"Please sir. I had a nightmare last night and Hermione sensed it and she came to calm me down and we fell asleep. Nothing happened. Actually how did you know that I was having a nightmare?" said Harry.

"I don't know. I just sensed it and woke up and came in here. It's like we're connected or something." She said shrugging it off.

"Well hurry up and get dressed 'cause breakfast is on the table." Said Todd.

"K daddy. We will be down in a minute." Hermione said.

Todd left the room and Mione soon followed him. 10 minutes later both Harry and Mione were showered and dressed and headed down to breakfast together. Mione's mother had made banana pancakes with banana-flavoured cream for breakfast and fresh orange juice. After everybody had finished Harry and Mione cleared the table while Rosanna started talking to them.

"What are you kids doing today?" asked Rosanna.

"Well Harry really needs some new cloths that actually fit him so I guess we will be going shopping." Said Mione.

"No. Mione you don't have to do that. I can go shopping when we go to Diagon Alley." Said Harry not wanting to be a nuisance.

"No Harry. I will not have you wearing Dudley's hand me downs." Mione said trying to be forcible and caring at the same time. "We will go shopping today Harry." She even added her famous puppy dog pout on to try to bring him around.

"Fine. You know I can't resist that face." Said Harry giving in.

"I know how you feel Harry. That face is genetic. All the women on Mione's mother's side have that face." Explained Todd. "So don't bother to fight with that face 'cause you'll never win." He finished laughing.

"Thanks for the lesson dad." Said Harry without realising he said it till it was too late. "I'm so sorry Todd."

"That's quite alright Harry. Actually I think I prefer you calling me dad." Said Todd.

"Really." Asked Harry.

"Really. I've never had a son. I'd be fun." Said Todd smiling.

"Ok dad it is." Harry replied. "So Mione where are we going?"

"We are going to go shopping in muggle London and then we'll go to Diagon Alley for wizard robes I think." Replied Mione.

"Do you think that we could go to Diagon Alley first 'cause I have to go to get some money first?" asked Harry.

"Guess we could." Said Mione shrugging.

"Great. Well I'm ready. What about you?" Harry asked Mione.

"Yep. Just let me get my handbag sweetie." Said Mione.

"K. Hurry." He said as he watch Mione retreat to her room and then come back out with her handbag.

"Dinner's at 7. Don't be late." Shouted Rosanna as she watched the young couple walk out the door.

They reached the curb and Harry stuck out his wand and instantly the violent triple decker bus appeared with a loud crack in front of them and Stan started to give the introduction for the knight bus before he looked up to see who it was.

"Hey 'Ern. It's 'Arry Potter." Stan said to 'Ern.

"Yes it's me Stan. Now we need to get to Diagon Alley." Said Harry.

"Sure thing 'Harry. That will be 24 sickles." Said Stan.

"Here." Harry said quickly shoving the money into Stan's hand then grabbing Mione's hand and sitting in the back of the Knight Bus.

5 minutes later Harry and Mione were out the front of Gringrotts. They walked in and asked Griphook to take them to Harry's vault. Harry walked into his vault along. He grabbed a piled of Galleons, Sickles and Knuts. He then walked over to the left hand side of the vault where there was a shelf with a velvet box on it. He opened it and there were three rings: An engagement ring, that belonged to his grandmother (according to what Sirius said a couple of years ago), and two wedding bands that belonged to his parents. He pocketed the velvet box and walked out of the vault and hopped back into the cart for the rough journey back up. Once there, Harry exchanged some of the money for muggle money.

They walked out of Gringrotts and walked to Madam Malkins's Robes for all occasions. Mione picked out couple of beautiful coloured robes. Harry particularly liked the set of emerald green robes that Mione picked out because she said that they made his eyes stand out. They paid for the robes and walked out hand in hand. Harry lent over and kissed her. They were disrupted when they suddenly here the clicking sound of about 10 camera's. They abruptly broke apart and saw Harry's least favourite thing, apart from Voldemort, Malfoy, and Snape, reporters.

Harry lent over and whispered in Mione's ear one simple word. 'Run'. Harry started running, never letting go of Mione's hand. They lost the reporters when they went into muggle London. They finally stopped as each of them caught their breath. They resumed their shopping trip. They went to about 5 different stores. Mione was picking out Harry's clothes. While Mione was dragging him around the last store Harry laid his eyes on a clothes rack. The top shirt was black and said 'I'm the kid that your parents warned you about'. Harry dragged Hermione over to that rack and got that shirt in his size. He also found a shirt that said 'I'm a parent's nightmare' on it. He also grabbed that one in his size and then dragged Mione to the checkouts. They paid and, after a lot of whining from Harry, went home.

Once outside the shop they hailed a taxi and climbed. It took the taxi half an hour to reach the house. Harry paid the taxi driver $10 (A/N: I know it's pounds but lets imagine that it's Australian Dollars. K.) and they got out, both holding like 3 bags in each hand. The taxi pulled out of the driveway as they opened the front door.

As they walked in they both yelled a hello to anyone that was in the home. Only Rosanna answered. Harry and Mione went to Harry's room and dropped all the bags on his floor. They then went back down stirs to help Rosanna in the kitchen. She had been making a roast dinner and said that she just wanted then to set the table and then they could go and do as they pleased until dinner was ready. So they set the table and then went to the small library that the Granger's owned and Mione grabbed the book that she had been reading and cuddled up to Harry who was reading _'Quidditch Through The Ages'_ for the hundredth time.

And hour later Todd arrived home just as Rosanna called Mione and Harry down for dinner. Todd told then that he was at the office doing some paperwork. Everyone sat down and ate a wonderful roast dinner and had some fruit and yogurt for dessert. Mione and Harry once again cleared the table. The family had decided to play Monopoly together. But instead of playing normally, they played couple against couple. Todd and Rosanna won by a mile. Everyone enjoyed themselves. Todd and Rosanna decided to turn in after they finished playing the board game. Mione was just about to follow suit when she heard Harry's voice calling her.

"Mione. Can I tell you something?" he asked softly.

"Sure Harry. Go ahead." She replied just as softly.

"Come and sit over here." He said and she obeyed. "First promise me you won't tell anybody what I'm about to tell you." He said.

""I promise." She said

"Ok. Do you remember the prophecy from 5th year?" he asked.

"The one that was smashed." Said Mione.

"Well I know what it said. Dumbledore told me straight after the ministry ordeal. Here goes nothing. _'The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches… born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies… and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not… and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives… the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies…'_ said Harry not missing a word. He looked up to see Mione with tears running down her cheeks.

"Oh Harry." Was all she could say.

"There is one more thing. I might not have been the one would had to do this if Voldemort didn't try to kill me." He said.

"Who?" she asked.

"Neville Longbottom." Harry told her. "But I'm the one that the prophecy talks about because of this." He said pointing at the lightning bolt on his forehead. "I guess you probably want to break up with me now." He said looking at the ground.

"No. Of course not. Don't be silly. I knew what I was getting into before I started to date you. Plus nothing could stop me loving you." Said Mione before she kissed him. "Harry." She whispered.

"Yeh Mione." He said just as softly.

"Can I sleep in your bed tonight, please?" she asked.

"Why?" he asked unsure of why she would ask to sleep in his bed.

"Because I need to make sure that you won't leave me." She whispered.

"Hey I'm not going to leave you. Ever." He replied.

"I know that but please." She begged.

"Sure." He answered.

"Thank you." She replied.

"Your welcome. Lets go." Harry said.

"Do we have to go just yet?" asked Mione.

"We could just sleep on the lounge. I'm comfy. What about you." He asked.

"You know. That's an idea." She said smiling. "Goodnight baby."

"Goodnight my love." He said kissing her softly and falling asleep.

The next morning Rosanna and Todd came down the stairs and walked into the lounge room to see their Harry and Mione still sleeping together on the lounge. They walked past them and Rosanna just laughed.

"What's so funny?" asked a sleepy Hermione.

"Nothing." Replied Rosanna walking away.

"Yeh sure." She said under her breath. "Hey. Harry. Time to wake up." Harry said something Mione couldn't understand and slowly opened his eyes.

"Morning sweetie." He said trying to stifle a yawn but fail miserably.

"Good morning to you too. Come on its breakfast time." Said Mione grabbing Harry's hand and pulling him up of the lounge and they walked to the kitchen holding hands. When they reached the kitchen an owl appeared at the window and started tapping the glass. Mione walked over and opened the window and let the owl fly over to the table. She walked over to the table and retrieved the letters attached to its leg.

"There our Hogwarts letters, Harry." She said handing him his. They opened them at the same time and, out of each, fell a silver badge with 'HB' and HG' written on them. Harry stared at his in disbelief. He knew that Hermione would get Head Girl but he never thought that he would get Head Boy. Not in a million years.

"Oh Harry we're Head Boy and Girl." She said happily and then ran over and kissed him.

"Congratulations guys." Said Rosanna.

"Good job." Said Todd.

"Hermione. Are we going to go to Diagon Alley to get your supplies today?" asked Harry as he ate his Fruity Bix.

"Yeh sweetie. We have to. School starts tomorrow." She answered.

"Oh. I forgot that it's September 1st tomorrow. I guess that I was having too much fun to notice how long I've been here. Thank you." He said.

"For what?" asked Mione confused.

"For giving me the best summer of my life." He said simply.

"It was nothing. Besides if I hadn't invited you over, you would be my boyfriend right now and I would be miserable." She told him.

"Ok. Alright already. Stop with all the mushy stuff and go and get ready to go to Diagon Alley guys." Said Rosanna.

"K. Mum." Said Mione. Getting up from her chair and walking to her room to get ready. Harry quickly followed suit.

Half an hour later they arrived in Diagon Alley. They went to Gringrotts to withdraw some money first. Then Mione dragged Harry to the bookshop. All in all, it took them 3 hours to get all their stuff. They arrived home at 3:30 that afternoon. As they got out of the fireplace, Rosanna told them that they would be going out for dinner to celebrate Harry and Mione getting the Headboy and Girl positions and to get changed into some good clothes.

So 40 minutes later, Harry was still waiting for Mione to come down. After another 10 minutes Hermione still hadn't come down so Harry walked up to her room and knocked on the door. But instead of the shout he expected the door opened and Mione stood their looking stunning. She was wearing a silver halter neck dress that reached her knees with matching high heels. She had a silver necklace and she wore little make up. Harry just stood here staring.

"You look beautiful Mione." He stuttered.

"Thanks. You don't look half bad yourself." She said.

"Shall we?" he asked extending his arm to her.

"Yes, we shall." She replied taking the offered arm and started to walk down the stair with him. They met Todd and Rosanna at the door and they walked to the car together.

Dinner was a pleasant experience. They went to a restraint called 'Lone Star'. It was a Texas style restraint. The food was amazing. Everyone ordered a steak with salad or chips. That night Todd brought Harry his first beer. Half way through the night a slow love song came on and Harry asked Hermione to dance and Todd asked Rosanna to dance to. This song for Harry and Hermione would be their song. The evening also ended pleasantly. They returned home and everyone went straight to bed. Harry and Mione savoured the sleep 'cause they wouldn't get much now that Hogwarts was starting back with this being their last year and NEWTs year. But what they didn't know was that their life was about to get a lot more hectic.


	4. The Manor

CHAPTER 4: The Manor

"Paige." Yelled Piper at her half-sister Paige Matthews. "Could you go and get Wyatt. He's up in his room."

"What's he doing up there?" asked Paige.

"He orbed himself up there when I caught him picking on baby Chris." Answered Piper.

"Sure." Replied Paige.

Instead of walking up the stairs, Paige orbed herself to Wyatt's room and picked him up and orbed him downstairs for breakfast.

"Wyatt, sweetie, you can't keeping doing this. It's not nice honey. Now eat your breakfast." Said Piper to her son.

After Wyatt finished his Weet Bix and Piper had given Chris his bottle, Piper dressed them when all of a sudden the room went very cold and a demon materialized in the middle of the room and started to advance towards Piper.

"Crystals." Paige yelled as she arrived in the room. But before the crystals got there the demon had disappeared and the temperature returned to normal.

"What the hell was that?" Piper screeched.

"I don't know." Said Paige shocked. "Book of Shadows?" asked Paige.

"You bet." Was Piper's answer as she picked up baby Chris and Paige grabbed Wyatt from is cot.

They walked up to the attic where they kept the infamous Book of Shadows. Piper started to flick through the book slowly. After about 5 minutes Piper got impatient and flicked through faster. After another 10 minutes Piper finally found what she was looking for.

The Limbians are the guards of Limbo. They are one of the foulest creatures alive. Once every 250 years, they venture away from their posts in search of powerful witches that will become food. Limbians kill their prey by sucking out their souls through their mouths. Limbians also feed on the happiness of a person. Limbians causes the temperature to drop and look like a black, drifting sheet with a skeleton as a body. Limbians are practically attracted to crowds. Limbians can… 

But as they read to the end the saw that the page was torn and the rest of the information lost to the world.

"What happened to the rest of the page?" asked Piper.

""I don't know. Do you think that Leo would know?" Paige asked Piper.

"Let's find out. Leo" Piper shouted to her whitelighter and husband.

Seconds later the room was filled with a bright blue light as Leo materialized next to Piper.

"What's up honey?" he asked kissing Piper.

"What can you tell us about Limbians?" Piper asked.

"Why?" Leo asked confused.

"Because we were attacked by one this morning and the page in the Book of Shadows with the information on it is ripped and half of it is gone." Piper answered.

"Limbians are the guards of Limbo…" Leo said before Piper cut him off.

"We know all that. What we want to know is can we kill them?" asked Piper.

"No you can't kill them but you can banish them to Limbo forever. But you have to go to Limbo to do it." Said Leo.

"Fine. Paige you get Phoebe, I'll get a spell to banish the Limbians and Leo can create the portal." Said Piper as she kicked into overdrive.

"Ok. I'll be back soon." Said Paige as she orbed to get Phoebe.

As Leo drew the triquetra on the wall and got the spell ready Piper was writing a power of three spell to banish the Limbians, Paige returned with a cranky Phoebe who defiantly not happy about being dragged away from work.

"Oh Phoebes. Don't look so grumpy. It's time to kick so demon ass." Said Piper.

"Fine but can we at least have lunch first?" Phoebe asked.

"Sure. Do you want to eat here or go out?" Piper asked everybody.

"Out." They answered back at the same time.

"Who votes Subway?" Piper asked.

Three out of four hands rose to the idea. "Majority votes Leo." Said Piper.

So after everyone had changed they left for Subway. Once they got to Subway they ordered lunch and Piper fed Chris while Leo fed Wyatt. They ate their lunch and went home. Once there, Piper pack a bag of clothes for the kids which included clothes, food, blankets, shoes, etc. She them told everyone to pack a bag of stuff just in case the spell went wrong and they were stuck in Limbo. After everyone was packed, and Leo grabbed the kids, they headed to the attic and gathered around the triquetra. Piper held out the piece of paper with the spell on it while Paige and Phoebe looked on. They began to say the spell.

"In this place and in this hour 

_I call upon the ancient power_

_Open the door through time and space_

Create a path to another place" 

As the finished the spell the triquetra began to glow and a portal as a portal was created. Quickly, one by one, they began to step through the portal only to realise when it was too late that they were in the wrong place. They realised that the room that they were in was some kind of common room. It had a flag of a lion on a marron and yellow background on it. Where were they? And why were they sent here?

A/N: Sorry it's so long but the other chapter I wrote didn't go with my plot. Sorry for everybody who read the other chapter.


	5. The Journey

CHAPTER 5: The Journey

The morning of September 1st, gave a beautiful, cloud free day. Harry laid awake watching Mione sleeping on his chest. He lay like that till she started to stir a quarter of an hour later.

"Good morning, beautiful." Said Harry happily.

"Good morning, Harry." Mumbled a sleepy Hermione as she rubbed her face into Harry's chest.

"Come on. Time to get up." Said Harry sitting up.

"Fine. I get first shower then." Said Mione

"Yes milady." Said Harry laughing.

Half an hour later they were both showered and dressed and heading down to breakfast. Breakfast consisted of fruit, cereal and toast. Rosanna and Todd joined then for breakfast not long after they started eating.

"So are you guys looking forward to going back to school today?" asked Rosanna.

"Yes and no. I mean the quicker we go to school the quicker our last year of Hogwarts will go. And when it does finish we will be going to find a job in the wizarding world and probably a house. We will be going out on our own." Said Mione.

"I agree. It's going to be sad because Hogwarts was more like my home than the Dursleys ever was. But we'll be getting a house and a job." Said Harry.

"What do you want to work as?" Todd asked Harry.

"Well I always wanted to be an Auror.' Said Harry.

"An Auror is a magical law enforcement officer really. They catch dark witches and wizards." Said Harry seeing Todd and Rosanna's confused face. "But I really want to teach Defence Against the Dark Arts at Hogwarts." Said Harry softly.

"Wait Harry you want to be a teacher. Since when?" asked Mione.

"Well, I hate to admit it but, after the DA in 5th year, teaching really grew on me and I wanted to keep doing it." Said Harry.

"What is the DA?" asked Rosanna.

"Mum do you remember when I told you about Professor Umbridge?" asked Mione.

"Yes. The one that became Headmistress." Said Rosanna.

"Yes. That's her. Anyway she wouldn't let us use magic. She said 'If you read the material then you will get the spell right' basically. So I asked Harry if he would teach a secret club. He was hesitant at first but agreed. We asked people from Gryffindor, Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw to join. We met up at the Hog's Head in Hogsmede. We used coins to alert members of the DA when meetings would be. The members came up with the name Dumbledore's Army. That's where we get DA from." Explained Mione.

"Oh. Ok." Said Rosanna.

"Anyway we bet get moving. It's ten. We have an hour till the train leaves." Said Harry.

"K just give me ten minutes and I will go and get my trunk and Crookshanks." Mione said.

"I think I will do the same." Said Harry getting up and following Mione.

15 minutes later the trunks were in the car, the pets in cages and Harry and Mione were sitting side by side waiting for Todd and Rosanna to hop in the car so that they could go. 2 minutes later they were driving down the street towards Kings Cross Station for the last time.

20 minutes later they reached the station with ten minutes to spare. They unloaded the trunks and pet cages onto trolleys that Todd had brought to them. They walked over to the barrier between platform 9 and 10.

"Goodbye Hermione. Have a good time. We expect you home at Christmas. Both of you." Said Rosanna.

"Goodbye mum. I'm going to miss you. And we will be home for Christmas." Hermione bid her mother goodbye with a hug.

"Goodbye Harry." Said Rosanna.

"Goodbye Rosanna. Thanks for having me. See you soon." Harry said giving her a hug.

Hermione hugged her dad and moved aside so Harry could bid him goodbye as well.

"Goodbye Todd. I will see you at Christmas." Said Harry shaking his hand.

"Goodbye Harry. Take good care of my daughter for me." Said Todd.

"Don't worry I will Todd. If anything wants to hurt her they have to go through me first." Said Harry sternly.

They both grabbed onto their trolleys and walked through the barrier. Once they stepped onto platform 9 ¾ the first thing they saw was the scarlet train that was puffing steam. As they walked foreward the Weasleys quickly surrounded them.

"Hey Harry. Hey Hermione." Said Ron waving.

"Hey everyone." Said Harry and Hermione.

Molly Weasley stepped forward and enveloped them both in one of her famous bone-crushing hugs.

"Ok. Mum let them going. We have to get on the train." Said Ron.

"Right right." Said Molly. "Go on then. Goodbye everybody."

"Bye." They said in unison.

Once they got there trunks on board they started to search for a compartment. As usual the only one available was they last one at the end of the train. When they had all put their luggage in they compartment Harry and Hermione headed to the Prefects compartment to meet and give instructions to the Prefects.

The fifth year prefects were:

Hufflepuff: Bane Jessup and Ruana Mimosa

Ravenclaw: James Clearwater and Lexi Scamander

Slytherin: Terry Annal and Olivia Newton

Gryffindor: Dennis Creevey and Brinley Vogele

After instructions were given to the Prefects, Harry and Mione went back to their compartment to find that Ginny was missing.

"Ron. Where's Ginny?" asked Mione.

"She went for a walk." Said Ron.

"Ok." Mione said.

#$&()!#$&()#$&()+$&()&()+&()

Ginny was walking down the train looking into compartment trying to find her friends. Ginny opened the door of the compartment to her left to find a pale, lonely and tired looking Draco Malfoy.

"Malfoy." Said Ginny disbelievingly.

Malfoy's head shoot up at the call of his name.

"What do you want?" Malfoy asked but his voice lacked the hate that it usually had in it.

"What's wrong? Where are Crabbe and Goyle? And don't lie or I'll get you with my new and improved Bat Bogey Hex." Ginny stated.

"It's none of your business and it's not like you'd care anyway." Said Malfoy.

"Yeah. Try me." Ginny shot back."

"Fine. About 2 weeks back I was in my room at Malfoy Manor when I heard my mother screaming. I ran and found my father with his wand at her throat. He was screaming something about her betraying the Dark Lord. She said something about working for the Order of the Phoenix and then he killed her in front of me. He disappeared straight after. That opened my eyes and made me realise I was in danger at the manor and I had to get out. So I Flooed to the headmaster's office at Hogwarts but he wasn't there. But his phoenix was. I wrote him a note and gave it to the phoenix and waited for the headmaster to find me. When he did he took me to Grimmauld Place and explained that my mother was a spy for the order and that only he knew of it. It didn't take much convincing to get me to change sides. And I have been under Auror guard day and night." Explained Draco.

"My god." Said Ginny with tears in her eyes. "No wonder you're so pale. I'm so sorry. I know sorry won't bring your mum back but, please, I will always be willing to listen if you need to talk to someone."

"Thankyou Ginny." Draco whispered.

"Your welcome." She said as she stood up. She walked up to him and kissed him on the cheek before walking out of the compartment and back to her compartment.

Ginny walked into the compartment and sat down next to Hermione. See was extremely pale after the encounter with Draco.

"Ginny. What's wrong?" asked Hermione.

"I just had an encounter with Draco." She whispered.

""Malfoy. What did he do to you?" screamed Ron.

"Nothing Ron. In fact it was me who found him. He was in one of the compartments on his own. He looked tired and was paler than usual. I asked him what was wrong. He wouldn't tell me so I threaten to use my new and improved Bat Bogey Hex. Then he gave in. He told me that he had joined our side I the war." Ginny told them.

"He what." It was Harry's time to shout.

"He joined our side." Ginny repeated.

"But why?" asked Hermione calmly.

"His father killed his mother when he was in the room. He flooed to Dumbledore's office and Dumbledore took him to Grimmauld Place. Dumbledore told him that Narcissa was a spy for the order. Nobody but apart from Dumbledore knew." Said Ginny.

"Anything else?" asked Ron.

"I kissed him." She whispered they could only just hear before she turned bright red.

"You what?" screamed Ron.

"Only on the cheek." Muttered Ginny.

"Ron be quiet. She can kiss who she wants." Said Hermione.

"Thanks Mione." Said Ginny.

"Your welcome. Well it is none of our business." She said.

"I don't care Hermione. She's my sister and I won't let her near Malfoy." Said Ron angrily.

"Ron you can't and won't stop me seeing him if I want. You can't stop me." She retorted.

"I'll tell mum." He said.

Ginny screamed angrily. "Ron do what you want. I'm not going to listen. Like I said before I will date whomever I want and whenever I want and you can't stop me. So shut up and go and snog Luna somewhere." Ginny said angrily as she walked out of the compartment.

"Guys I'm going to go and get changed. You should to. And Ron just leave Ginny alone." Said Hermione.

"Yes Mione." Said Harry as he watched her turn on her heel and walk away.

Harry and Ron changed in silence. Hermione returned 10 minutes later changed and ready to go.

"Well be at Hogwarts in 5 minutes." She said.

They pulled into the station and everybody clambered out. Harry, Hermione and Ron meet up with Luna and Neville as they got into a horseless carriage that would take them to Hogwarts.

Once they were in the Great Hall the first years came in and were sorted. The feast was as always a good occasion. Just before the feast finished Harry and Hermione left the Great Hall and walked up to the Fat Lady and said the password 'flobber worms' and then entered. As they walked into the common room they spotted some unfamiliar people. Harry and Hermione acted instantly by drawing their wands.

"Who are you?" Harry demanded.

"Piper freeze them." Yelled Phoebe.

Piper raised her hands and froze the two teenagers. Phoebe walked over and took the wands of the two and walked back to her sisters.

"Unfreeze them." She ordered Phoebe.

Piper obeyed her sister's order and unfroze the teenagers.

"Stupefy." Yelled Harry before he realised that he had no. Yet a thin, weak, red beam of light came from his hand and headed straight for Paige. Paige orbed the beam of light out of her way before it struck her.

"Harry." Hermione screeched. "You can do wandless magic."

"Hermione this isn't the time to talk about this. And where are our wands?" he asked.

"Oh you mean these." Said Phoebe holding out the two wands.

"How did you get those?" asked Hermione shocked.

"Simple. Piper froze you." Phoebe said.

"She what." Asked Harry confused.

"Let us explain.' Said Leo. "We good. We fight evil. They're the most powerful witches in the universe. I'm Leo, Piper, Phoebe, Paige." He said pointing out the people.

"I'm Hermione. He's Harry. He is the most powerful wizard aside from Dumbledore and Voldemort. Harry fights Voldemort. And you must be able to do wandless magic." Said Hermione.

"Wandless magic. Oh you must mean this." Said Paige as she looked around the room. She stuck out her hand and looked at a book. "Book." The book disappeared in bright blue orbs then materialized in Paige's hand.

"Wow." Said Hermione. "Harry we have to see Dumbledore about this."

"You're right Mione. Um can you guys follow us please?" Harry asked politely.

"Sure. One rule thought. You can't try to kill us on the way." Joked Phoebe.

"Trust me we won't. Besides you've got out wands." Said Harry.

"Alright lets go then." Said Piper as she turned around to Leo. "Here I'll take Chris." She took the sleeping baby out of his arms and cuddled him up to her chest. "By the way this is Chris and that is Wyatt."

"They're cute." Said Hermione smiling.

'**_She's so pretty when she smiles' _**Harry thought.

"Thanks Harry." She said now smiling at him.

"For what?" he asked confused.

"For saying that I was pretty when I smiled." She said.

"Mione. I didn't say that out loud. I was thinking it." Harry told her.

"Harry you don't think…." Said Hermione.

"I don't know. We'll as Dumbledore. This is all just to much." Said Harry as they walked out of the common room.

They started the descent to Dumbledore's office when Paige asked why the pictures and stairs were moving. Hermione told them that the stairs moving was part of the magic of Hogwarts and that the pictures were developed in special ink that made them able to move.

They stopped as they reached Dumbledore's office and Hermione said the password and they clambered on the moving stairs up to Dumbledore's office.


	6. Questions And Answers

CHAPTER 6: Questions and Answers

Harry walked up to the door of Dumbledore's office and knocked.

"Come in." came Dumbledore's friendly voice.

"Professor." Said Harry as he walked in with everyone following him.

"Ah Harry, Miss Granger. How may I help you?" asked Dumbledore.

"Well Professor we have a problem." Said Harry.

"And what would that be?" he asked kindly.

"Well them." Said Hermione pointing her finger at the Halliwell's.

"Hello. Who might you be?" he asked.

"I'm Piper."

"I'm Phoebe."

"Paige.

"I'm Leo and this is Wyatt and Chris." Said Leo.

"Well hello. I'm Albus Dumbledore." He said. "Maybe you should tell us how you got here."

"Ok. Well it all started this morning when we were attacked by a demon. We managed to ward it off. Paige and I when and to find out what it was in our Book of Shadows. It was called a Limbian." Said Piper pulling something out of her bag.

"This is The Book of Shadows." She said opening it to the page about the Limbians.

"These are Limbians. They guard Limbo and feed on powerful witches every 250 years. We were their next meal…" she said before she was interrupted by Harry's shouts.

"Those are Dementors." He shouted pointing out the picture in the Book of Shadows.

"Oh my god Harry your right." Exclaimed Hermione.

"Interesting." Was all Dumbledore said.

"Any way." Said Piper continuing where she left off. "We had to go to Limbo to banish the Limbians there forever. When we said the spell the portal opened like it should have. We stepped through and the portal closed when we got here. And the portal can only get you to but can't get you back." She explained.

"Tell me what spell you used with your wands please." Dumbledore said.

"Wands?" they said together. "But we don't have wands."

"And why no?" he asked.

"Because we don't need them. We have powers." Said Phoebe.

"What ever do you mean child?" Dumbledore asked confused.

"I'll demonstrate. Ok is there anything in here you wouldn't miss?" Piper asked.

"You can use my broken sneak-a-scope." Said Dumbledore handing over the broken instrument.

"Thank you. Watch." Piper told them as she threw the sneak-a-scope up into the air. Piper put her hands up and the sneak-a-scope froze in mid air.

"Wow." Said Harry amazed.

"Keep watching." Said Piper. This time she flicked one of her hands and the sneak-a-scope exploded.

"Aaarrrrrh." Screamed Hermione as bits of the sneak-a-scope rained down upon them.

"I have the power to slow down molecules and speed them up hence the blowing up and the freezing." Said Piper.

"I have the power of levitation, clairvoyance and empathy." Said Phoebe.

"I'm half whitelighter which means that I can orb. I have orbing telekinesis. I can heal people with the help of a full whitelighter." Said Paige.

"I'm a whitelighter and an elder. I can orb, heal. You name it I can do it." Said Leo.

"You keep mentioning the term whitelighter. What does it mean?" asked Hermione.

"Well a whitelighter is basically a guardian angel for witches. A good person has to be dead to become a whitelighter. And an Elder is the highest form of good you can be." Explained Leo.

"So let me get this straight." Said Harry. "You have the power of freezing and blowing up. You have the power to levitation, see into the future and I think it's the power to feel others emotions." Said Harry.

"Yeah. That's right." Said Phoebe."

"You have the power of orbing, orbing telekinesis and healing when helped by a full whitelighter. And Leo you're an Elder." Said Harry.

"Very good." Said Leo.

"What about Wyatt and Chris? Do they have powers?" asked Hermione curiously.

"Wyatt is really powerful. He showed his powers when he was still in the womb. Leo and I were fighting and he switched everything around. So Leo was pregnant for the day and I was a whitelighter. He can orb. Orb things to him. He has a protective shield. When evil goes near him the shield goes up. As he grows older he will get more powerful. And Chris we haven't seen any powers yet. But it's early.' Said Piper.

"Anyway back to the Limbians. Why did you call them Dementors, Harry?" asked Paige.

"Well in the wizarding world they're called Dementors. They guard a wizard prison called Azkaban. They suck all the happiness out of a person and they can suck a person's soul through their mouths." Said Harry.

"Ok enough for now." Said Dumbledore. "Until you can get home, you will have to stay at Hogwarts. However, we will have to give you a cover story so how about we get you to teach a couple of classes because at the moment the wizarding world is at war and we wouldn't want the wrong people to find out. What can you do?' asked Dumbledore.

"Potions." Said Piper.

"Self Defence." Said Phoebe.

"Spell writing." Said Paige.

"Excellent." Said Dumbledore. "I will make an announcement at breakfast about the new classes in the morning. I will also hand out timetables at breakfast. But for now Harry and Hermione will take you to the head boy and girl dorm where there will be three rooms for you. I will also have Dobby prepare a dinner for you. Now goodnight and I will see you all at breakfast." Said Dumbledore as he bade them goodnight.

Harry and Hermione rose from the chairs and told the Halliwell's to follow them. On the way to the Gryffindor common room Hermione made sure to point out all the tricks of Hogwarts. When they reached the portrait of the Fat Lady Hermione told the Halliwell's the password and led them to their rooms. Harry and Hermione bade the Halliwell's goodnight and left to go to Harry's room.

Hermione went into the bathroom and changed. When she came back out Harry was already changed. They hopped into bed and kissed each other before Hermione snuggled up to Harry's chest and fell asleep.

The next morning Harry was awoken by Hermione calling his name and telling him to get up. He grumbled but got up anyway. He got up and changed into his Hogwarts uniform. He walked down and met Hermione in the common room accompanied by the Halliwell's.

"Good morning Mione." He said giving her peck on the cheek. "Good morning Professor Halliwell's." He said. "Shall we go?"

"Yes. We should be going. Leo and I will just go and get the kids up." Said Piper.

10 minutes and many staircases later they reached the Great Hall. Harry and Hermione took a seat at the Gryffindor table and directed the Halliwell's to the Staff table.

At the end of breakfast Dumbledore cleared his voice and stood up.

"Students. Today we had the privilege of having 3 new professors at this school. They will be teaching Advance Potions, Self Defence and Advance Spell Classes. These three young ladies will run them. Would you please stand up and introduce yourselves?" Dumbledore announced.

"I'm Professor Wyatt and I will be taking Advanced Potions." Said Piper.

"I'm Professor Halliwell and I will be taking Self Defence." Phoebe said.

"And I am Professor Matthews and I will be taking Advance Spell Classes." Said Paige.

Everyone clapped politely and stopped immediately when Dumbledore continued.

"All years will be taking these classes and they will appear on your timetables. Have a good day everybody."

"The hall broke out in whispers when Dumbledore finished. After 5 minutes the hall emptied and Only Harry, Hermione and the Halliwell's were left. Harry and Hermione rose from the Gryffindor table and walked up to the Staff table.

"Come on Professors. Hermione and I will show you to your classrooms." Said Harry.

"Ok. What classes do you two have first?" Piper asked.

"We have Self Defence first." Said Hermione.

"So we can take Piper and Paige to their classrooms first." Said Phoebe.

"Ok. Lets get going them. Leo will you be ok with the boys?" Piper asked as she kissed them goodbye.

"Yes Piper. We'll go exploring today I think." Leo answered Piper.

"Fine. Lets go." She said.

They rose from the table and started the climb to the 5th floor. Harry and Hermione led the way to each classroom before they stopped at Phoebe's classroom. The rest of the class was already there. So started to beginning of something unexpected.


	7. Ass Kicking 101The Classes

CHAPTER 7: Ass Kicking 101/The Classes

Hermione and Harry took a seat together in the front row while Phoebe stood out the front behind her desk.

"Good morning class. My name is Phoebe Halliwell. First of all I'm going to call the roll. When I call your name raise your hand and say here." Phoebe explained. "Oh and don't try to confuse me by saying your another person 'cause I'll be able to tell if your lying." She said. "Now Susan Bones, Vincent Crabbe, Seamus Finnigan, Gregory Goyle, Hermione Granger, Neville Longbottom, Draco Malfoy, Harry Potter, Dean Thomas and Ron Weasley. Ok. Thankyou. Now the seats that you have chosen will be yours for the rest of the year and the person that you are sitting next to will be your partner for the rest of the year. Now can someone tell me what type of self defence we are going to be doing?" Phoebe asked the class.

Susan raised her hand. "Are we going to be doing defensive spells like Expelliarmus?" she asked.

"No. We are not using any form of magic in this class. We will be learning the muggle form of self defence." Said Phoebe.

At these words the class broke out in whispers.

"But Professor Halliwell. Why are we learning muggle self defence?" asked Ron.

"Please call me Phoebe. Ron isn't it?" she said.

"Yeh." Said Ron nodding.

"Well how are you going to defend yourself if your wand is lost or stolen?" she said.

Again the class broke out in whispers while nodding in agreement.

"Now I need a volunteer pair." She said looking around the class. Nobody had put their hand up. "Ok. I'll just pick a pair shall I. Harry and Hermione come out the front and put on this protective gear." Said Phoebe indicating the equipment on the ground.

Harry and Hermione moved up to the front of the class and put on the protective gear as told. By the time they finished, Phoebe had the class pushing the desk up the back and were now standing in a circle where she had laid some mats for the pair that were about to fight.

"Now is I'm right, both of you were raised in a muggle community." Phoebe said.

The both nodded while they were looking at each other.

"Good. So you two will demonstrate what muggle fighting looks like." She explained.

"I'm not fighting Hermione!" Harry exclaimed.

""Scared Potter!" shouted Dean.

"Hell yes. Have you seen her right hook? 'Cause if you haven't, ask Malfoy. He'd know." Said Harry.

"Come on Harry. Come on nothing to be scared of. You're my boyfriend. I won't hurt you." Said Hermione.

"Well that's comforting to know." Said Harry.

"Much." She added as an after thought.

"Phoebe do I have to?" Harry whined.

"Yes you do." Phoebe said.

"What Harry. Your not scared of Voldemort but your sacred of little old me." Most of the class flinched when Hermione said Voldemort name. But Phoebe sat there looking confused.

"Who?" she asked.

"You don't know who You Know Who is?" asked Neville shocked.

"You Know What." Said Phoebe confused even more.

"You Know Who is the most powerful dark wizard in the world. Plus he has a thing for trying to kill Harry." Said Neville.

"You too huh Harry." Said Phoebe.

"What?" Dean asked at that really strange remark.

"Well I have things trying to kill me and my sisters on a weekly basis. Sometimes a daily basis." She answered. "And this is where self defence comes in handy. Enough talking." Phoebe said after a couple of minutes of people whispering. "Now you two," Phoebe said pointing at Harry and Hermione. "Fight."

Harry was the first one to throw a punch at Hermione. She blocked him and swung her leg out behind Harry and tripped him to the ground.

"Ok. Excellent. See what Hermione just did. It's a simple move but it could save your live if your ever fighting someone and your need a head start to get away." Explained Phoebe. "Now you may put your desks back and take a seat." Said Phoebe waiting for this task to be done. After everyone was seated, Phoebe started to talk again.

"Now I took the liberty of buying a class set of books called 'Ass Kicking 101'. They are only a beginners handbook but it will do fine. Now come out and get a copy of the book and read the introduction and chapter 1." Phoebe instructed the class.

The class obeyed the order and collected a book and sat back down to read. Hermione was the first one finished. Hermione put her hand up and told Phoebe that she was finished. Phoebe told her to come up to the front and put the protective gear on. Then Phoebe led her to a room full of dummies and punching bags. Phoebe instructed her to practice her punches on a punching bag.

Hermione obeyed Phoebe and started punching the nearest punching bag. She had been at it for 5 minutes before Harry joined her. Instead of using a punching bag, Harry used a dummy on the opposite side of the room. More people joined the couple after about 20 minutes.

Once everybody was in the gym, Phoebe told them to gather round one of the dummies. She showed them a series of punches and kicks. Then she instructed them to join their partners and practice the moves they were just shown until the class finished, which was 15 minutes away.

The bell went and people filed out of the class murmuring. Phoebe wasn't sure if her first lesson was a hit or not so she just decided it was ok and set up for he next class.

The seventh year's next class was potions, which Gryffindor lost 15 points. After break was Advance Spell with Professor Matthews.

The students filed into Professor Matthews' classroom to find that she wasn't there. They waited 5 minutes before she finally showed up.

"Sorry I'm late class but I got lost." Said Paige. "Now I'm Professor Matthews. Before we start, the magic I'm going to be teaching you can be trusted with few. So to help me figure out those who can be trusted, I have enlisted the help of Professor Halliwell." Said Paige as Phoebe walked into the classroom and stood next to Paige. "Ok. Phoebe now."

Phoebe obeyed Paige's order and started to walk around the classroom. By the time she was done she ha pointed out all of the Slytherins, except for Draco Malfoy.

"Ok. Now those who have been pointed to must follow Professor Halliwell and you will be joining her for extra self defence class. Would you pack up your belongings and go with her now." Said Paige. The Slytherins did as they were told.

As they walked out, Phoebe winked at Paige and Paige winked back.

"Now the spells I'm about to teach you aren't ones you know how to do. In fact I'm not sure if anyone can do it. Okay. Now you shouldn't need your wands but leave them on the desk just in case. But before I teach you this there are some ground rules. Please copy them don't in the front of your books.

This magic cannot be used for personal gain

This magic cannot be used for evil

Do not repeat this to the people that have just left the classroom

That's basically it. Now I'm going to demonstrate a spell that I want you to write it down and learn it. It's called the 'Vanishing Spell'. After you write that down I'll show you the 'Reverse Vanishing Spell'. Now pay close attention and listen to what I say." Instructed Paige.

'_Let the objet of objection_

_Become but a dream_

_As I cause the seen to be unseen'_

As Paige finished the spell the books on her desk disappeared. The class broke out in whispers.

"Settle down, settle down. Now the Reverse Vanishing Spell is:"

'_Let the object of rejection return_

_So that it's existence may be reaffirmed'_

The book reappeared on Paige's desk, which only caused more whispers.

"Please copy down both spells, which are on the board." She waited 5 minutes before she continued to speak.

"I need a volunteer. Mr Malfoy. Please come up the front." She said.

Draco reluctantly followed her orders and walked out the front. Paige whispered to him to concentrate on the books and to say the spell.

Draco concentrated and said the spell. To everyone's surprise the books disappeared.

"Now say the reversal spell." Ordered Paige.

Again Draco concentrated on the books and said the reversal spell and the books reappeared.

"Congratulations Mr Malfoy. You can do traditional magic." Said Paige. "Please take a seat and Mr Potter please come out the front."

Harry stood up and walked to the front. But before he did this Mione wished him good luck.

"Mr Potter just do the same as Mr Malfoy but concentrate on the desk." Said Paige.

Harry barley concentrated on the desk as he said the spell. But the desk still disappeared. It was the same when he made it reappeared.

"Mr Potter you weren't concentrating but good job. You must be powerful. Take a seat. Ms Granger up the front please." Said Paige. Harry sat down and Hermione stood up.

"Do the same as Harry." She whispered to Hermione.

Hermione did as told but the desk didn't disappeared.

"Just try again." Paige told her patiently.

'_Harry help me.'_ Hermione though to Harry.

'_Just close your eyes and concentrate."_ Was what Harry thought to her.

Hermione did the spell again and it worked. She did the reverse spell and the desk reappeared.

"Excellent Ms Granger. Just remember to concentrate at all times." Said Paige.

"Yes Professor Matthews." Hermione replied as she sat down.

The rest of the lesson went on like this. The only people who where able to do the spell at first was Harry and Draco. Hermione got it right in two. Everyone else didn't get it right until after the third try.

The bell went and the 7th years left for Advance Potions. They walked into the classroom and took their seats. Hermione and Harry sat up the front. Piper walked in with a piece of parchment in her hand.

"Hello class. "I'm Professor Wyatt and I will be your teacher for advance potions. Ok. Well the type of potions we're going to be making can be made using a normal cooking pot on a stove or in a cauldron on a fire." She stated.

Piper proceeded to walk to the chalkboard and wrote down the potion ingredients and instructions them.

POWER STRIPPING POTION

Ingredients 

1 pinch of dandelions

1 dash of chickweed

Billings root

Water

Mortar and pestle

Instructions 

Grind ingredients together with a mortar and pestle. Shake water vigorously for 2 hundred heartbeats and add dandelion and chickweed. The potion must cool and turn blood red to be complete.

"Ok. This is a power-stripping potion. I want you to gather the ingredients and work alone or in pairs. When you finish, fill a flask with the pot4ion and bring up the front for marking. Off you go." Piper told the class.

Movement was made throughout the class as they gathered ingredients and started the potion. All in all it took them about half an hour to finish the potion. All the Gryffindors managed to get the potion right, even Neville, and were awarded 50 points.

After the class they proceed to double DADA. Dinner was next. Followed by homework and talk.

After talking with the Professors and Leo, Hermione finally dragged Harry off to bed.

"They really do love each other.' Phoebe told her sisters and Leo.

"We can tell." They answered back.

They talked for another 20 minutes and played with Wyatt and Chris then went to bed.


	8. Hogsmede Visits, Impostors and Auditions

CHAPTER 8: Hogsmede Visits, Impostors and Auditions

The rest of the month had gone pretty smoothly. It was now Saturday morning and everybody was in the Great Hall eating breakfast.

Dumbledore stood up and cleared his throat and the teachers and student's voices died down.

"I hope you all remembered it's a Hogsmede weekend. Good. But before you go I have an announcement. This year the school is going to be hosting a Hogwarts Idol for anyone to enter, including teachers.. Auditions will be held in 2 weeks time. We will tell you more details in a few days. And later in the year we will be holding a Halloween and Christmas ball for 4th years and up." He finished and as he sat down whispers broke out around the hall.

"Hermione are you going to trying out for Hogwarts Idol?" asked Parvati.

"Yeh. Probably." She relied.

"You had betta. I've heard you sing before and you're amazing." Parvati said.

Hermione blushed at this comment and asked, "When have you heard me sing?"

"When you think everybody is asleep, when you're in the shower or when you think that your on your own. Mione admit it you were born to sing and you know you love it." Said Parvati.

"Oh. I guess your right for once." Hermione said softly.

"What about you Harry?" Lavender asked.

"Yeh. I think that I will try out." He replied.

"Excellent. Well Hermione we'll use today at Hogsmede to get your outfits and makeup." Parvati said.

"But I had planned on spending today with Harry, Ron, Luna and the professors.." Hermione whined.

"You can hang out with them after shopping and your makeover." Lavender told Hermione.

"Makeover. What needs to be made over?" she asked nervously.

"Well. We might get your hair straightened and have a few blonde streaks put in it." Said Parvati glancing over at Lavender who looked approvingly at her.

"Can I at least tell the professors that I can't hang with them today?" Hermione asked both of them.

"Sure. But be quick. We leave soon." Replied Parvati.

Hermione rose from the table and walked up to the professors.

"Uh professors." She said quietly.

"Yes Hermione." Said Piper.

"You know how I said I would be hanging with you today." Hermione said.

"Yeah." Said Paige.

"Well I have just been informed that I have to enter Hogwarts Idol and I have to buy outfits and get a makeover." Hermione informed them.

"That's fine. Actually, do you mind if we hang out with you anyway?" asked Paige. "I'm entering as well. You know for a confidence builder and we need to get some new clothes anyway."

"Not at all. If Leo doesn't want to come with us he can hang with Harry and Ron." Suggested Hermione.

"Perfect idea." Leo can take the boys with him." Said Piper.

I can?" asked Leo.

"Yes you can." Piper replied.

"Just a warning Leo. Harry and Ron may drag you to Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes. Don not let the boys touch anything and don't eat anything they give you." Hermione advised.

"Ok. Thanks for the warning." Leo said.

"Professors are you ready to go?" Hermione asked turning back to the Halliwell's.

"Yes Hermione. Lead the way." Said Phoebe.

Piper, Phoebe and Paige stood up and followed Hermione back to the Gryffindor table, where she collected. Lavender and Parvati and kissed Harry goodbye, which earned a series of catcalls and howls from the rest of the Gryffindors. They walked out of the Great Hall and hopped into a horse-drawn carriage.

It didn't take them long to reach Hogsmede. Once there they got out of the carriage and went to the Three Broomsticks for a quick butterbeer before commencing their day of shopping and Hermione's makeover.

"We'll get Hermione's makeover done first." Said Parvati leading to 'Christa's beauty shop'. They walked in and were served. They paid 5 galleons for Hermione's total makeover. By the time it was finished Hermione looked beautiful. Her hair was in curls and now had some blonde streaks in it.

They next went to 'Margaret's clothes for all occasions' where Parvati and Lavender went nuts. Hermione must have tried everything in the shop on. But her favourite thing was a Cinderella style dress to she'd wear to the Halloween ball and brought it. They spent 45 Galleons, 16 Sickles and 10 Knuts in that shop and Hermione had at least 10 bags. Paige, Phoebe and Piper walked out with a total of 9 bags between them.

TO THE BOYS

"Harry. Why are we in a clothes shop?" asked Ron.

"Cause I want some new clothes for the competition." He asked. "Plus I saw the outfit I want for the Halloween ball too." He added.

"What are you going as?" Ron asked.

"Prince Charming." He said simply. "What about you Ron?"

"Luna and I haven't decided yet." Ron told Harry.

"What about you Leo." Asked Harry. "What are you and Piper going as?"

"Mulan and Captain Shang." Leo answered Harry.

"Who?" Ron asked confused.

"Muggles movie Ron. Don't worry about it." Harry said.

They entered the robe shop and they were served instantly. Harry got the Halloween costume he wanted plus a set of emerald and black robes. Leo brought robes in blue, black, green, red and orange. Ron didn't like anything they had in the shops so he didn't buy anything.

They exited the shop 49 galleons poorer. Leo even bought Wyatt and Chris a set of robes. Once out on the street Harry and Ron led Leo and the kids to the new branch of Weasley's Wizarding Wheeze, which was across the street from the Three Broomsticks.

They shop was full of excited Hogwarts student examining the merchandise. Harry, Ron, Leo and the kids were startled when Fred and George appeared from nowhere and Wyatt threw up his shield to protect everyone from danger.

Fred and George, not knowing what the shield was, touched it and instead of just not being able to go through the shield, Fred and George were blasted backwards into a shelf causing all eyes to be turned to them. People gasped and pointed at what Wyatt did to Fred and George.

"What the bloody hell was that?" Ron asked.

"Wyatt's powers must be growing. But more importantly Wyatt doesn't do that unless there's evil around. Which means that they're evil impostors or they're working for the dark side." Leo said quickly.

"You're not suggesting that they're…" said Ron.

"It's possible Ron." Harry informed. "We need to keep them trapped while we work out what's going on."

Leo looked around the shop and found what he was looking for. Pyrite crystals. He got a couple, blessed them and made a circle around Fred and George.

"Someone ask them a question only they would know." Commanded Leo.

"I'll do it." Said Harry. "Who gave you the money to start your first joke shop and where did the person get the money from?" he asked.

"We got it ourselves. From our savings." Said Fred.

"Wrong answer." Said Harry. "It was from me. I gave you my Triwizarding prize money." Harry stated. "So which death eaters are you?"

"Harry. You gave them the money to start the joke shop." Said Ron in disbelief.

"Ron. It's not the right time." Said Harry.

"Yeah sorry." Ron said.

They two impostors quickly tried to get through the crystals, only to be shocked to the ground by an invisible force.

"_Mione we need your help. We are at the joke shop."_ Harry thought remembering the mind link between him and Mione.

"_We're on our way Harry."_ She thought back.

"Mione's on her way." Said Harry.

"How do you know?" asked Ron.

Harry waved off the question as Hermione, the professors, Lupin and Tonks burst through the door.

"Harry are you ok?" Hermione asked as she ran up to him.

"Yes. I'm fine. Professor Lupin, Tonks. These two are impostors." Said Harry pointing at the 2 people on the floor.

"How do you know that Harry?" asked Tonks.

"Ask Leo." He said.

"Not now." Said Leo. "We have to do something about these two."

"Fine." Hermione said. "Any ideas?"

"Yes." Piper said. "Guys. The truth spell."

The 3 Halliwell's joined hands and started to recite the spell.

'For those that what the truth revealed

_Open hearts and secrets unsealed_

_For now until it's now again_

_After which the memories end'_

"Who wants to do the questioning?" Phoebe asked.

"I will." Answered Tonks.

"Good." Said Phoebe.

"Ok. What are your names?" was Tonks' first question to the impostors.

"Lucious Malfoy."

"Bellatrix LeStrange."

Both answered obediently.

"Why are you impersonating Fred and George Weasley?" Tonks asked.

"Because the Dark Lord commands it." Malfoy answered.

"Where are Fred and George Weasley?" Tonks asked.

"They're in the storeroom." Answered Bella.

"Lupin." Was all Tonks got out because Lupin was already at the door of the storeroom.

"See. This is why I love him so much. I barely have to even speak and he knows what I'm going to say." Tonks said and started to blush furiously when she realised what she said.

"I know what you mean Tonks." Harry said making Hermione's blush rivalled that of Tonks'.

"Guys. A little help. Tonks would you please Floo Molly and Arthur and got them down here. Harry help me get these two up. Leo can you get some more aurors from the ministry and the rest of you watch and make sure Malfoy and LeStrange doesn't move." Lupin ordered.

Everybody did ad they were told.

5 minutes later Molly and Arthur ran through the door of the shop.

"What happened?" Arthur asked.

"Well all we know is that Malfoy and LeStrange stunned Fred and George and assumed their identities. That's as much as we know right now." Lupin informed the worried parents.

"Leo should be back soon with some aurors." Harry added.

No sooner had Harry finished his sentence Leo orbed in followed by the sound of the aurors Apparating into the shop.

"Leo can you remove the spell?" Piper asked her husband.

"I'll try." He replied as he waved his hand over the faces of the impersonators. To his luck they changed back to their own original form.

"What the…" came from one of the auror's mouths.

They're all yours." Said Paige.

"Thanks for that." Said one of the aurors while another was binding the death eaters together.

"These two will be going to the new maximum security prison." Said Kinsley.

"Excellent. Well Fred and George are fine. These 2 have been captured and we still have to finish shopping." Said Paige. "Bye."

"Oh. Ok. We're going. Bye." Said Piper as she walked out of the shop, closely followed by Phoebe.

"Harry can I talk to you for a minute please." Hermione asked her boyfriend.

"Sure." He said as he walked over to her. "What's up?"

"Promise me you won't get into anymore trouble Harry." She begged.

"I promise." He said as he kissed her to seal the promise.

"And remind me when we get to the castle we have to talk to Dumbledore about our powers." She asked.

"How bout we wait and see if the powers grow first." Suggested Harry.

"Ok, fine. See you at the castle." She said as she kissed him goodbye them walked out the door.

Both partied finished shopping at the same time and arrived at the castle together.

Dinner was eaten while discussing the first Hogsmede visit. Bed followed quickly for all after the feast.

One week later, at breakfast, Dumbledore announced that auditions for the contest would be held in the room behind the staff table. The judges would be Professors Snape, McGonagall and Flitwick.

The rest of the week was spent practising for the auditions and picking outfits for it.

The morning of the auditions was indeed a fine one. Hermione had Harry up at the crack of dawn so they could get good spots in the auditions tryout line.

Within the hall, single chairs had replaced the tables and seats with numbers on them. Luckily for Harry and Hermione, no one was here. So they took up the first 2 chairs. Harry being the gentleman he is let Hermione go first.

It didn't take long for the other contestants to make their way to the hall and to take their seats.

Once everyone was seated, Dumbledore stepped up the front and called Hermione into the room.

Once in, the judges asked her to sing a verse from a song.

"I'm going to sing a verse from the song 'Visualise' by Delta Goodrem." Hermione informed them before she sang.

'We can make it together

_We must never surrender_

_This is now or never_

_Close your eyes_

And visualise'

McGonagall was the first to talk. "Wow. That was excellent. I say yes."

Flitwick was up next. "That's a yes from me too."

"Well it doesn't matter what I say but…"Snape sighed. "It would have been a yes." He mumbled.

"Thankyou." Was all Mione managed as she walked out of the room.

Mione ran up to Harry half laughing, half crying.

"I'm in.," she said as Harry enveloped her in a hug. "Even Snap said yes." She said.

"What." Asked Harry in disbelief.

"Don't worry. It's your turn now." She said as she pushed him towards the door. "Good luck."

Harry walked into the room and stated that he was to be singing a verse from the John Farnham song 'Chain Reaction'.

"I got a fever, a fever in my soul

_No I don't want to die_

Before I get old

_It took some time just to bring me here_

_Nobody is gonna put me down _

Do I make myself clear'

Harry got a yes from McGonagall and Flitwick and a no from Snape.

40 others contestants got through the auditions. 10 made it through to the finals. These contestants were informed that they had to preform live in front of the school in 2 weeks.


	9. The Preformances and Relationships

A/N: Thankyou to all the people that review chapter 8. Sorry it took me so long to update. You know I've had my yearly exams and I had to study. Well here's my update.

CHAPTER 9: The Performances and Changing Relationships

Two weeks passed dreadfully fast for those preforming in Hogwarts idol. These two weeks were spent practising and picking out outfits for the first live concert.

The morning of the first concert came all to quickly for those involved. As usual Harry woke up with Hermione sleeping on his chest. Harry watched silently as Hermione slept. Then he gentle shook her awake.

"Morning sleepyhead." Harry greeted her grinning.

"Morning to you too." She answered him with a small smile as she put her hands on his chest and pushed herself up.

"Ouf." Harry groaned. "Did you have to do that?"

"Yes I did." She answered with her own grin.

"Nervous about today?" Harry asked her getting up.

"A little." She said. "You?"

"Terrified." He told her.

"What. The Boy Who Lived can repeatedly thwart Voldemort's plans but can't handle singing in front of a crowd." She teased.

"Well I do have a reputation to uphold Mione." Harry said holding his chin up.

"Deflate that bighead Mr Potter or I shan't kiss you until you do." Hermione said.

"The you'll be waiting awhile Miss Granger. But I know you'll kiss me 'cause it'll be torture for you." Harry said flashing her his devilish grin.

Hermione's eyes flashed with defeat. "You're right."

"I kn…" Harry started but was cut off when Hermione pressed her lips to his. Harry quickly responded and ran his ran along her bottom lip asking for entrance, which she granted just as quickly.

Harry stuck his tongue into Hermione's mouth. Harry heard a soft moan escape her lips. But as the tongues duelled there was a knock at the door. They pulled apart looking slightly pissed off.

"What." Harry yelled at the door.

Hermione playfully whacked Harry on the arm. "Be nice. Come in," she said.

The door opened to reveal Parvati and Lavender.

"Are we interrupting something?" Parvati questioned.

"Yes." Harry said at the same time that Hermione said 'No'.

"Ok. Anyway we're here to get Hermione." Said Parvati.

"Did you forget we were going to help you get ready today?" Lavender asked.

"No I didn't forget. Go to my room and I'll be right there." Hermione said.

"Ok. Don't be to long." Parvati said as they both turned and walked out of Harry's room.

" I have to go get ready." Hermione told Harry.

"So should I Mione." Harry agreed.

Harry bent down and kissed her again.

"Bye then." Harry said."

"See you down there." Hermione said walking out.

"Well." Said Parvati. "It's about time Hermione."

"Sorry. I had business to attend to." Hermione stated simply.

"Sure. Ok. Where's your outfit for today?" Lavender asked.

"I'll just get it." Hermione said retreating to her walk in closet. Then returning with her outfit.

"I'll just go and get changed and then you two can do my hair and makeup?" Hermione said walking into the bathroom and shutting the door.

Hermione emerged from the bathroom not five minutes later.

"K. Lets do your hair first Hermione." Instructed Parvati.

"What do you think Parvati?" Lavender questioned her.

"I think curly will look nice." Parvati answered Lavender.

"Right you are." Lavender said. "Parvati, will you do the honours?"

"Yes of course." Parvati said as she raised her wand and performed a spell to curl Hermione's hair.

"Makeup now." Lavender said. "Now Hermione hold still we only have 10 minutes to apply the makeup."

"Fine. Fine. Just hurry up." Hermione said impatiently.

Parvati and Lavender quickly, but carefully, applied Hermione's makeup. Hermione stood up and looked in the mirror. Pleased with the outcome, she thanked the two girls the followed them to the room behind the place where the staff table usually stood. There now was a stage in front of a thousand or so seats.

"Ok. I'm nervous now." Hermione told Parvati as they walked into the small room.

"You'll be fine Hermione." Said Harry coming up behind her.

"Thankyou Harry. Well don't you look good." Hermione complemented Harry.

"Your welcome and you look absolutely stunning Hermione." Harry said.

"Guys. It's almost time. Students and teachers are starting to come into the hall. Make sure your ready to preform when you're called out." Said Phoebe.

5 minutes later the Great Hall was full and the competition had begun.

"Ladies and gentlemen." Said Fred Weasley.

"Welcome to the first Hogwarts Idol." George said.

"Let us introduce you to our judges for the competition." Fred said.

"First we have head of Gryffindor house and transfiguration teacher, Professor McGonagall." George introduced.

The spectators clapped politely but stopped when Fred spoke again.

"Next is Charms teacher, Professor Flitwick."

Again applause broke out but quickly died out.

"And last but not least Potions master. Professor Snape." George announced.

The applause this time was not as enthusiastic.

"Alright. Our first contestant is Draco Malfoy." The twins announced together as they moved aside when Draco took the magical microphone off the twins.

Draco was wearing a black, a punk shirt and black pants. His hair was not gelled like it usually was.

"Thankyou. I will be singing American Idiot for you today." Draco said before he started to sing.

"American Idiot

Don't wanna be an American idiot.  
Don't want a nation under the new mania.  
And can you hear the sound of hysteria?  
The subliminal mind fuck America.

Welcome to a new kind of tension.  
All across the alienation.  
Everything isn't meant to be okay.  
Television dreams of tomorrow.  
We're not the ones who're meant to follow.  
For that's enough to argue.

Well maybe I'm the faggot America.  
I'm not a part of a redneck agenda.  
Now everybody do the propaganda.  
And sing along in the age of paranoia.

Welcome to a new kind of tension.  
All across the alienation.  
Everything isn't meant to be okay.  
Television dreams of tomorrow.  
We're not the ones who're meant to follow.  
For that's enough to argue.

Don't wanna be an American idiot.  
One nation controlled by the media.  
Information age of hysteria.  
It's calling out to idiot America.

Welcome to a new kind of tension.  
All across the alienation.  
Everything isn't meant to be okay.  
Television dreams of tomorrow.  
We're not the ones who're meant to follow.  
For that's enough to argue."

Applause broke out in the hall as Draco finished his song.

"Ok. That was great. Now for the judge's comments I think." Said Fred. "Professor McGonagall."

"Thankyou Mr Weasley. That was a good first performance. I would like to see you use the stage a little more but that was fine." McGonagall complemented.

"Professor Flitwick." Said George.

"I agree with everything Professor McGonagall said. It was very well done." Flitwick said.

"And what about you Professor Snape?" Questioned Fred.

"Excellent Mr Malfoy. You did very well." Professor Snape answered.

As Draco walked off the stage Fred and George announced the second performance.

"And now please welcome Mr Harry Potter to the stage." George and Fred said at the same time.

"Good luck Harry." Hermione said wishing Harry good luck and giving him a quick kiss.

"Thankyou. Good luck yourself." Harry said before heading out onto the stage. He was wearing a tux with a green tie and his hair was slightly less wild than it usually was.

"Thankyou. I will be singing Chain Reaction." Harry announced.

"One Shot in a revolution  
One drop from a poison pen  
One fruit too small and bitter  
One tree too proud to bend  
One man to start the trouble  
One kiss to seal your fate  
One kid that needs some action  
One Link in a chain reaction

I got a fever, ohh, a fever in my soul  
No I don't want to die  
Before I get old  
It took some time just to bring me here  
Nobody's gonna put me down  
Do I make myself clear

One Shot in a revolution  
One drop from a poison pen  
One fruit too small and bitter  
One tree too proud to bend  
One man to start the trouble  
One kiss to seal your fate  
One kid that needs some action  
One Link in a chain reaction

I've got trouble, oh, trouble in my life  
And I've been living  
On the edge of a knife  
But I don't intend to let you down  
I'm gonna give you love  
Before I hit the ground

One cruel and callous lover  
One blow below the belt  
One chance without another  
One heart too cool to melt  
One link in a chain reaction  
One link in a chain reaction

One Shot in a revolution  
One drop from a poison pen  
One fruit too small and bitter  
One tree too proud to bend  
One man to start the trouble  
One kiss to seal your fate  
One Link in a chain reaction  
One Link in a chain reaction"

Applause, screams and cries rand throughout the hall. Fred and George said a word of congratulations before the judges gave their comments.

"Now. Please welcome Miss Hermione Granger." Said Fred and George.

Hermione stepped out onto the stage. She was wearing a floral, summer halter-neck dress with white high heels and light makeup.

"Thankyou. I will be singing Visualise." Hermione announced.

"Visualise winning  
It's all in the mind  
If your head is spinning  
Find a way  
To make it fly

I can really feel your pain  
It eats into my soul

We can make this together  
You must never surrender  
This is now or never  
Close your eyes  
And visualise

Visualise swimming  
In the oceans  
In the sky  
Go back to the beginning  
To the place where you can fly

Whole lives can get crystallized  
In moments like this

We can make this together  
You must never surrender  
This is now or never  
Close your eyes  
And visualise

oh!

I visualise happiness  
A thousand words I can't express  
I visualise happiness  
A part of me won't be suppressed  
I visualise laughing hard  
and open up a deck of cards  
Singing til the day is through  
I make a call  
I know it's you

We can make this together  
You must never surrender  
This is now or never  
Close your eyes  
And visualise  
And visualise"

The crowd went wild as Hermione finished the song.

"Judge's comments." Said Fred and George.

"Amazing, simply amazing. You look stunning and the performance was great. Well done." Said McGonagall.

"Marvellous Miss Granger. No complaints here." Flitwick told them.

"It was good." Mumbled Snape under his breath.

Applause broke out in the hall again at these comments.

Hermione walked of stage smiling while Paige was called out.

Paige wore simple jeans and a pretty red top. She announced that she was to sing 'Poison'.

"You better stop better run away  
You better listen to what I have to say  
I'll keep you hanging on the line  
With just one kiss I will blow your mind  
Your desperation makes you feel insane  
Fever running high you will never be the same

Chorus  
Don't you treat me bad  
Don't you make me sad  
Our love could be deep as the ocean  
If you can't be true  
I've got news for you  
Just remember I can be poison

Some people say that I'm hard to tame  
They know that trouble is my middle name  
To dangerous what you want from me  
This chemistry in my body  
I've got you scared and now your running blind  
Don't make me mad  
Cause you know I won't be kind, oh so kind

Repeat chorus

Don't give empty reasons baby  
Cause I don't want your lies  
And don't think you can deceive this poison inside

Repeat chorus to fade"

The crowd was stunned, to say the least that a professor could sing. And quite well at that. Even the judges were impressed.

Next out was Ginny. She was wearing a black top and skirt. She told the crowd that she would be singing 'Because of you'.

"I will not make the same mistakes that you did  
I will not let myself  
Cause my heart so much misery  
I will not break the way you did,  
You fell so hard  
I've learned the hard way  
To never let it get that far

Because of you  
I never stray too far from the sidewalk  
Because of you  
I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt  
Because of you  
I find it hard to trust not only me, but everyone around me  
Because of you  
I am afraid

I lose my way  
And it's not too long before you point it out  
I cannot cry  
Because I know that's weakness in your eyes  
I'm forced to fake  
A smile, a laugh everyday of my life  
My heart can't possibly break  
When it wasn't even whole to start with

Because of you  
I never stray too far from the sidewalk  
Because of you  
I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt  
Because of you  
I find it hard to trust not only me, but everyone around me  
Because of you  
I am afraid

I watched you die  
I heard you cry every night in your sleep  
I was so young  
You should have known better than to lean on me  
You never thought of anyone else  
You just saw your pain  
And now I cry in the middle of the night  
For the same damn thing

Because of you I never stray too far from the sidewalk  
Because of you I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt  
Because of you I try my hardest just to forget everything  
Because of you I don't know how to let anyone else in  
Because of you I'm ashamed of my life because it's empty  
Because of you I am afraid

Because of you  
Because of you"

The crowd was impressed enough to quite loudly. The judges were also impressed with the song.

Next up was a small fifth year by the name of Brinley Vogele. She was to sing 'Haunted'.

"Long lost words whisper slowly to me  
Still can't find what keeps me here  
When all this time I've been so hollow inside  
I know you're still there

Watching me, wanting me  
I can feel you pull me down  
Fearing you loving you  
I won't let you pull me down

Hunting you I can smell you - alive  
Your heart pounding in my head

Watching me, wanting me  
I can feel you pull me down  
Saving me, raping me, watching me

Watching me, wanting me  
I can feel you pull me down  
Fearing you... loving you  
I won't let you pull me down"

The crowd was not as impressed with the performance than some of the others. Even the judges seemed t agree on it.

The next performance was a duet. Olivia Newman and Brighton Adams. They were to sing 'Summer Nights'.

"Summer lovin', had me a blast  
Summer lovin', happened so fast  
Met a girl crazy for me  
Met a boy cute as can be  
Summer days drifting away  
To, uh oh, those summer nights

Well-a, well-a, well-a, uh!  
Tell me more, tell me more  
Did you get very far?  
Tell me more, tell me more  
Like does he have a car?

She swam by me, she got a cramp  
He ran by me, got my suit damp  
Saved her life, she nearly drowned  
He showed off splashing around  
Summer sun, something's begun  
But, uh oh, those summer nights

Well-a, well-a, well-a, uh!  
Tell me more, tell me more  
Was it love at first sight?  
Tell me more, tell me more  
Did she put up a fight?

Took her bowling in the arcade  
We went strolling; drank lemonade  
We made out under the dock  
We stayed out till ten o'clock  
Summer fling don't mean a thing  
But, uh oh, those summer nights

Tell me more, tell me more  
But you don't gotta brag  
Tell me more, tell me more  
'Cause he sounds like a drag

He got friendly holding my hand  
Well, she got friendly down in the sand  
He was sweet, just turned eighteen  
Well, she was good, you know what I mean  
Summer heat, boy and girl meet  
But, uh oh, those summer nights

Tell me more, tell me more  
How much dough did he spend?  
Tell me more, tell me more"

The crowd was not impressed with this performance and neither were the judges.

Nathaniel Carrey was next up singing 'The Last To Know'.

"Where does love go  
When you're not in love?  
How does it feel when nobody wants it?  
Tell me, does it float around  
Like a little lost cloud  
When a heart is not it's home?  
What does love do  
When it's not being used?  
Feeling like it just don't belong  
Tell me, is it laying awake in the middle of the night  
Just thinking 'bout what went wrong?  
'Cause when I look in your eyes  
It's just not there  
When I hunger for affection  
The cupboard is bear  
I don't know why I keep holding on  
When love's got the message and it's already gone

Why am I always the last to know?  
Tell me why is it always me alone  
Still dancing when the party's over  
Why am I always the last to see  
Just a fool who believes you're still in love with me  
Even love can see it's over  
I'm always the last to know

What do I do  
'Till I'm back on my feet  
Do I hang around and try to pretend  
That I'm really over you  
And it won't take long  
'Till love says it's my turn again

'Cause when I look in your eyes  
It's just not there  
When I hunger for affection  
The cupboard is bear  
I don't know why I keep holding on  
When love's got the message and it's already gone

Why am I always the last to know?  
Tell me why is it always me alone  
Still dancing when the party's over  
Why am I always the last to see  
Just a fool who believes you're still in love with me  
Even love can see it's over  
I'm always the last to know

The next time I fall  
I'll be taking my time  
To find out if her heart is mine

Why am I always the last to know?  
Tell me why is it always me alone  
Still dancing when the party's over  
Why am I always the last to see  
Just a fool who believes you're still in love with me  
Even love can see it's over  
I'm always the last to know"

He was actually better than the two performances before him so the crowd and judges liked him.

"And last but not least, Leo Wyatt." Announced Fred and George.

"Well this song is called 'Photograph' and I dedicate it to my wife and family." He said.

"Look at this photograph  
Every time I do it makes me laugh  
How did our eyes get so red  
And what the hell is on Joey's head

And this is where I grew up  
I think the present owner fixed it up  
I never knew we'd ever went without  
The second floor is hard for sneaking out

And this is where I went to school  
Most of the time had better things to do  
Criminal record says I broke in twice  
I must have done it half a dozen times

I wonder if It's too late  
Should i go back and try to graduate  
Life's better now then it was back then  
If I was them I wouldn't let me in

Oh oh oh  
Oh god I

Every memory of looking out the back door  
I had the photo album spread out on my bedroom floor  
It's hard to say it, time to say it  
Goodbye, goodbye

Every memory of walking out the front door  
I found the photo of the friend that I was looking for  
It's hard to say it, time to say it  
Goodbye, goodbye

Remember the old arcade  
Blew every dollar that we ever made  
The cops hated us hangin' out  
They say somebody went and burned it down

We used to listen to the radio  
And sing along with every song we know  
We said someday we'd find out how it feels  
To sing to more than just the steering wheel

Kim's the first girl I kissed  
I was so nervous that I nearly missed  
She's had a couple of kids since then  
I haven't seen her since god knows when

Oh oh oh  
Oh god I

Every memory of looking out the back door  
I had the photo album spread out on my bedroom floor  
It's hard to say it, time to say it  
Goodbye, goodbye

Every memory of walking out the front door  
I found the photo of the friend that I was looking for  
It's hard to say it, time to say it  
Goodbye, goodbye

I miss that town  
I miss the faces  
You can't erase  
You can't replace it  
I miss it now  
I can't believe it

So hard to stay  
Too hard to leave it

If I could I relive those days  
I know the one thing that would never change

Every memory of looking out the back door  
I had the photo album spread out on my bedroom floor  
It's hard to say it, time to say it  
Goodbye, goodbye

Every memory of walking out the front door  
I found the photo of the friend that I was looking for  
It's hard to say it, time to say it  
Goodbye, goodbye

Look at this photograph  
Every time I do it makes me laugh  
Every time I do it makes me"

As Leo finished the crowd and his family went absolutely wild.

"That was fantastic Leo." Said McGonagall.

"I agree" said Flitwick.

"It was ok." Was Snape's response.

Applause rang throughout the hall once more as the Weasley twins announced the end of the show. They told everybody that an enchanted box would be put in the Great Hall the next morning and strongly encouraged all students and teachers to vote.

After that, the students returned to their normal routine and left the singers alone to talk to one another.

The first thing that Harry did when he saw Hermione was to kiss her.

"Congratulations, Miss Granger. You were amazing out there." He told her.

"Why thankyou Mr Potter. You weren't quite bad yourself you know." Hermione said in return as she leant up to kiss him again.

Harry and Hermione took a moment to look out at the other singers in the room to see what they were doing.

Paige and Leo were surrounded by their family. Olivia and Brighton were together. Brinley stood chatting with Nathaniel. But the most surprising of all was that Ginny was talking sweetly to Draco Malfoy who actually seemed to be enjoying the conversation.

"I'll bet you 10 galleons that those two will be together by the end of today." Hermione said to Harry suddenly.

"Your on." Was Harry's reply. They shook hands to seal the bet.

"Come on. Lets go for a walk around the lake." Harry said offering his hand to Hermione.

"Sure. Ok" She replied taking his hand then entangling her fingers in his.

They walked out of the hall and through the main entrance doors to get to the grounds. From there they commenced their walk to and around the lake.

All of a sudden Harry stopped, which caused Hermione to stop also.

"What's wrong Harry?" she questioned.

Harry didn't answer but instead fumbled around for something in his pocket before kneeling down before her on one knee with a small box in his hand.

"Hermione Jane Granger. I know we haven't been going out for very long but I can't stand to be apart from you already. I want you in my life forever. I have loved you for quite some time and I know the feeling is mutual. So will you, Hermione, do me the honour of becoming my wife?" Harry asked her somewhat nervously.

Hermione's hands flew to her mouth as she let out a small gasp. She managed to get a 'Yes' out before she pounced on Harry.

Harry opened the box to reveal a gorgeous diamond ring, which had an old look to it. He pulled the ring from the box and placed it on her left hand on the ring finger.

"This was my mother's engagement ring. I have reason to believe that it is a Potter family heirloom, passed down from generation to generation. And there is no-one I would wish to wear this ring more than you my love." Harry said.

"Oh Harry it's beautiful." Hermione commented while admiring her new ring. "Oh lets go and tell everyone. Dumbledore first I think and then we can write a letter to my parents. And after that we'll tell the Gryffindors and the Halliwell's." Hermione directed.

"Sounds like a plan." Harry said as he hugged her and followed her back into the castle.

They stopped walking when they reached the stone gargoyle that guarded Professor Dumbledore's office.

"Toffee Apple." Hermione said. The gargoyle sprang to life at these words. They then proceeded up the stairs and knocked on the office door.

"Come in." came Dumbledore's friendly voice.

Harry and Hermione opened the door and stepped into the office.

"Ah. I wondered when I'd be seeing you two." Said Dumbledore.

"What do you mean headmaster?" asked Hermione.

Dumbledore smiled mysteriously. "I do believe congratulations are in order." He said.

"Why thankyou headmaster." Harry said.

"Your welcome. You two have a bright but hard future ahead of you. You'll have to work together to overcome these obstacles. I assume I am the first person to be told. Yes." Said Dumbledore.

"Yes headmaster. Um do believe that we should do an interview with the 'Daily Prophet' so nothing we don't want to get out get out doesn't. You know so we can give the facts straight. No lies or rumours like Harry's marrying me because I'm pregnant type rumours." Hermione asked.

"Great idea Ms Granger." Dumbledore said. "Do you agree Harry?" Dumbledore asked.

"Yeh. I'll send Hedwig with a note scheduling a meeting for tomorrow headmaster." Harry answered.

"Ok. Well off you go. You again congratulations." He said in a dismissive tone.

Harry and Hermione bid him farewell and headed to the Head boy and girl dormitories to write the letter to Hermione's parents to tell of the engagement. After they were finished, they sent Hedwig out and went to find the Halliwell's in their rooms. They coincidently found Ron and Luna in there with them. They were talking about the performances earlier.

"Uh. Guys we need to tell you something." Said Harry getting everyone's attention.

"What's up Harry?" asked Ron. "Nothing's happened has it?" He asked worriedly.

"No. Nothing's happened. We're engaged." Hermione said smiling.

"Oh congratulations guys." Said Paige.

"Yeah congrats. Come show us the ring and tell us exactly what happened." Said Phoebe.

So Hermione sat in the middle of the women and explained how Harry had proposed and showed them the ring while Harry stood talking to Leo and Ron.

"Harry mate. Don't you think your rushing it a bit?" asked Ron.

"Not at all. I mean Hermione's my one weakness and my one greatest strength. I love her and I want to marry her sooner rather than later." Harry said. "Leo can I talk to you to private for a minute please?"

"Sure Harry." Leo said as they walked over somewhere where they wouldn't be overheard. "What's up?"

"I know this might sound weird but can you please tell me what it's like being married?" Harry asked shyly.

"Well. It's an amazing feeling. I mean if you really love the person your married to you two are bonded for life. If she's happy, you're happy. If she's sad you're sad. And they same goes for her. A little bit of advice: Never leave a room angry, always talk through you problems with her and never keep secrets because they tend to find out and then your in trouble." Leo told him.

"Thankyou Leo. This means a lot to me." Harry said.

"Your welcome Harry. Now go and join your new fiancé." Leo told him.

Harry obeyed Leo and went over to Hermione.

"Mione. Where's Ginny?" he asked.

"Don't know. You wanna you find her?" she asked.

"Yeah. Let's go." Harry said.

They walked out of the room and started their search for Ginny. They found Ginny on the 4th floor. But they were sort of shocked by what they saw. Ginny Weasley kissing Draco Malfoy.

Hermione stuck out her hand and said, "Pay up Harry."

"Damn. Your always right." Harry grumbled.

"Well you should have remembered that before we made the bet then, shouldn't have you." Hermione retorted, smiling.

The sudden noise of Hermione talking made Ginny and Draco pull apart and look surprisingly at Hermione and Harry.

Ginny was the first to regain her senses. "Please don't tell Ron about us." She begged.

"We won't. On one condition." Hermione said.

"What. We'll do anything." Ginny said.

"Be one of my bridesmaids." Hermione told her.

"Uh." Ginny said.

Hermione repeated her request.

"Your getting married." She said shocked.

"Yep." Hermione said calmly.

"Congratulations Harry." Came Draco's voice.

"Thankyou Draco." Said Harry using Malfoy's first name like Malfoy had used his. "By the way that means you have to be one of my groomsmen."

"What? Why would you want me to be one of your groomsmen after all I've done?" Draco asked in shock at Harry's request.

"Well Ginny trusts you so I do to. And don't you believe in second chances?" Harry said.

"I wasn't brought up that way but thankyou Harry for the second chance." Draco said softly.

"So you'll do it?" Harry asked him.

"Yes." Draco replied.

"Thankyou." Harry said

"I'm so happy for you Mione." Said Ginny.

"Thanks Gin. Anyway you two find somewhere better to kiss. And please tell Ron about you soon. K." Hermione said

"Yes Hermione. Now I have some unfinished business if you don't mind." She said with a grin.

"Bye Gin." Harry and Hermione said as they headed back to their dorm where they went straight to sleep thinking about each other.


	10. Interviews, Results and A Ball

Chapter 10: Interviews, Results and Balls

The next morning Harry awoke to Hedwig affectionately nibbling his ear in a n attempt to wake him up.

"What do you have there Hedwig?" he asked as he took the letter from between her claws. "Oh." He said softly when he saw the envelope.

Harry had been thinking for 5 minutes before Hermione woke.

"A penny for your thoughts." She said startling him out of his silence. "What are you thinking about Harry?" she asked him.

"I'm beginning to regret getting the media involved now." He told her.

"Harry we're going to have to brave the media soon anyway otherwise somebody else will tell them and they will get suspicious." Hermione said putting a comforting arm on his.

"Your right. No point dwelling on the things we can't change." He said.

"What does the letter say?" Hermione asked.

Harry opened the letter and read it.

"Um, the interview is today at ten by the lake." He told her. He chose that moment to look at his watch and say that it was already 9:30.

"9:30." Hermione exclaimed. "We have to get ready now." She said in a panic-like state.

"Hermione clam down. Just go and get ready and I'll met you in the common room." Harry said calmly.

10 minutes later Harry and Hermione met each other in the common room where they happen to pass the Halliwells.

"Well it's about time you two lovebirds woke up." Said Paige happily.

"Way to perky for my likings." Said Harry staring at the smiling Paige. "Can't stay gotta go."

"Where ya going?" Piper asked.

"Interview with the Daily Prophet." Hermione replied. "Actually do you think one of you could come and chaperone the interview? You know how reporters are." Hermione asked.

"I'll come." Said Piper. "Anything written you don't like and I'll blow the reporter up. How 'bout that?" she said smiling.

"As much as I like to sound of that I thing you should only freeze them. It's to early to deal with Fudge." Said Harry.

"I was only joking. Just give me a sec and I'll get Chris. If I don't have something to do with my hands there will be no reporter." Said Piper retreating to her room and then returning with Chris.

"OK. We'll see the rest of you later." Said Hermione.

15 minutes later the 4 of them had arrived by the lake and saw that their reporter was none other than Rita Skeeter herself.

"Ah hello Rita." Hermione said with fake cheeriness.

"Miss Granger. Or should I call you Mrs Potter to be?" Rita asked Hermione.

"Miss Granger is fine. So how have you been Rita? Nothing bugging you lately." Hermione asked with a smile. Harry let out a small snigger but said nothing.

"Just fine. And who is this?" Rita said changing the subject and pointing at Piper and Chris.

"Oh how rude of me. This is Professor Wyatt. She teachers Advance Potions and this is her son Chris." Hermione said introducing them.

"So are we going to do this here?" asked Harry.

"Yes. So sit or conjure a chair. Your choice." Rita told him.

"Let's get started." Hermione said as she conjured a blanket for them to sit on.

"Right. We'll start with the basics. Where did you two meet?" she asked the couple.

"Hogwarts express." They answered together.

"Did you 3 hit it off straight away?" Rita questioned.

"No. We didn't even become friends until Halloween when Ron and Harry rescued me from a troll." Hermione answered.

"When did you start dating?" Rita asked scribbling the first answer down.

"Um during the summer." Harry answered.

"When did he propose?" Rita said directing the question towards Hermione.

"Yesterday. After we sung in the first performance of Hogwarts Idol." Said Hermione.

"When will the wedding be?" she asked.

"Classified information." Piper butted in as she shifted Chris to her shoulder. She was backed up by a serious look from both Hermione and Harry.

"Fine. What are your goals for the future?" she continued.

"Get jobs and start a family." Answered Harry.

"And what do you want to become?" she asked.

"I want to be an Auror or DADA teacher." Harry told her.

"Transfiguration teacher." Hermione said.

"Well that should just about do it." Rita said.

"Goodbye." Harry, Hermione and Piper said as Rita walked away.

"Well that went well." Said Piper.

"Well. That went better than well. And it's all thanks to my gorgeous fiancé here. Why if it hadn't been for her keen eye and great blackmailing abilities, Rita would have had our engagement announced in this morning's Daily Prophet." Harry said.

"I don't get it. Hermione, you do seem the kind of person to blackmail anybody let alone a reporter." Piper exclaimed.

"She might not seem it but she is." Harry said grinning.

"Well. Details Hermione." Piper insisted.

"Fine. Um in our 4th year Hogwarts hosted the Triwizarding Tournament. Harry was one of the 4 contestants. And all Rita did was write awful articles about Harry…" Hermione said before Harry interrupted her.

"And don't forget the ones about us." Harry assisted.

"Arr yes. The 'Hermione has a thing for Seekers' articles. Rita would write that Harry and I was a couple and that I broke this heart and went off with Victor Krum. Well I happen to notice that whenever people were talking in secret a ladybug, with distinctive markings, was hanging around. Anyway I immediately caught on and caught the bug. The bug turned out to be Rita in her animagus form. I also just happened to find out that she wasn't registered so I used that against her. I threatened to tell the ministry and they would deal her with. She agreed that if I didn't tell the ministry she wouldn't write anymore articles about Harry." Hermione explained.

"Very sneaky and impressive. I swear Hermione, you should be a detective or something." Piper said.

"Could, but I prefer teaching thanks. Less Dangerous." She told Piper.

"You sure about that?" exclaimed Piper.

"Yep." Hermione replied.

"Ok. Let's go back to the common room before they think the reporter kidnapped us." Said Harry with a smile.

"Yeah not so funny. Trust me. My sisters and I usually get kidnapped at least once a month. And then Wyatt was kidnapped when Chris was born by an Elder who tried to kill him. So yes not funny." Piper told him.

"Damn. Glad I'm not you. Um question." Started Harry. "How powerful was the most powerful demon you vanquished?" Harry asked.

"Let's see. Well there was the Source of All Evil. We vanquished his sorry ass a couple of years ago. Then the source was reincarnated into Phoebe's husband at the time and Cole became the Source and for about a week Phoebe became the Queen of All Evil and was carrying his baby but we vanquished his ass again. Not to mention Cole's demon half we vanquished a couple of times and let me tell you it was not at all pretty." Piper explained as they walked to the common room. As she finished, Harry stopped dead in his tracks and looked deep in thought.

"Harry." Hermione said breaking his concentration. "Harry, what are you thinking?"

"I'll tell you when we get to the common room." Harry said as he continued walking again.

5 minutes later, Harry had Piper, Phoebe, Paige, Leo and Hermione sitting in the common room ready to hear his idea.

"Well." Said Paige. "What's your idea?"

"Alright. I'll start right from the beginning. 16 years ago, Sybil Trelawney gave a prophecy. On Halloween that year, Voldemort killed my parents and tried to kill me but the spell rebounded upon him. For 10 tears we had peace until I came to Hogwarts. A package was hidden in Gringrotts that Hagrid collected and bought it to Hogwarts.

On Halloween that year, Quirrell, who was DADA teacher, let in a troll and then tried to get passed Fluffy to get the package." Harry told them.

"Wait. Wait. Fluffy?" Phoebe questioned.

"Hagrid's giant three headed dog." Hermione answered.

"Anyhow. Ron and I saved Hermione from the troll and all was good. Until we found out what Fluffy was guarding. The Philosopher's Stone. A legendry substance that could turn any metal into pure gold and make the drinker immortal.

One day Dumbledore received an urgent owl from the ministry and was away in London. We realised that, at the time we thought it was Snape, this would be the time the person would strike. So we used my invisibility cloak to sneak out to where Fluffy was. He got past him, devil's snare, a giant chess board, where Ron was knocked out, a logic potion test and then I got to something called the Mirror of Erised, which would show you what your heart desired most. The stone was in the mirror and only the person who wanted to get the stone but not use it for himself would get it. Quirrell used me to get the stone and when I wouldn't hand it over he took off his turban to reveal Voldemort on the back of his head. He tried to convince me but failed so he told Quirrell to kill me.

However, Quirrell couldn't touch me and if he did his skin would literally burn from my touch. So that's what gave me the idea of how to kill him. I threw my hands onto his face as he was trying to strangle me and his face turned to ash and he dies but Voldemort's spirit got away. Dumbledore destroyed the stone and life was back to a so called normal." Harry told them.

"That was just you first year?" exclaimed Piper.

"Yes. Now second year was a lot more dangerous." Hermione said.

"More dangerous. How could it be more dangerous?" Piper questioned.

"Just listen. While I was at the Dursley's, I stopped receiving letters from my friends. Well one night I received a visit from Dobby the house elf. He wanted to stop me going to Hogwarts because of some terrible plot. So I didn't listen and came to Hogwarts. But Ron and I sorta missed the train. So we flew to Hogwarts in a car. Don't ask. Term started out as normal. We had a fraud for DADA again and I started to hear voices that no one else could hear. I found out that I was a parslemouth (TONUGE WHAT EVER). I could talk to snakes. One day Ron and Hermione had come to get me from a detention and I heard the voice again and I followed it. It was saying 'Rip…Tear….Kill. I followed the voice and it lead us to near Moaning Myrtle's bathroom on the 2nd floor. Hanging on the wall was Mrs Norris and written in blood was 'The Chamber of Secrets has been opened. Enemies of the heir beware' or some crap like that. And knowing our luck people started to surround us and we well I was accused of petrifying the cat.

But then more people started to be attacked and they were all muggleborns. I was caught at one of the scenes. We started to get suspicious of Draco Malfoy. We thought he was the heir so Hermione brewed a Polyjuice Potion in Myrtle's bathroom. Ron and I add the hairs of Crabbe and Goyle and in Hermione's case a she accidently added the hairs of a cat. We transformed and Ron and I went to the Slytherin common room and interrogated Malfoy, who didn't know anything. So we were back to square one. Anyway I was getting ready for a Quidditch match when McGonagall cancelled it and called Ron and I to the hospital wing. And there lied Hermione. As still as a statue. She had been found in front of the library. There was a piece of paper in her hand. It was about a basilisk. A huge, deadly snake. Hermione had found out what was petrifying the students and how it was getting around. It was travelling in the pipes and could kill if looked in the eye.

Well at the end of the year Ginny was taken into the chamber. Lockhart was in charge of finding her as he said he knew where the chamber was all along. Instead of trying to find Ginny he was going to bail. So we took him to Moaning Myrtle's bathroom and asked how she died and she told us. I knew we had found the entrance. A basin with a snake on the tap moved when I spoke to it. We entered. Lockhart pretended to faint and then he grabbed Ron's wand and cast a memory spell. Luckily Ron's wand was broken and the spell backfired leaving a caved in tunnel and Lockhart with no memory.

I had to go on alone. I reached the chamber where Ginny was. She was almost dead and clutching Tom Marvolo Riddle's diary to her chest with her life. Then a figure emerged from the shadows. It was of a 16 year old Tom. He took my wand and called the basilisk. He told me he was Voldemort and heir to Slytherin. He ordered the basilisk to kill me. I ran and tripped. But suddenly Fawkes appeared with the sorting hat and blinded the snake. I got away and managed to pull the sword of Godric Gryffindor out of the hat. I killed the basilisk but a fang pierced my srm and I was quickly dying.

Voldemort was taunting me so I pulled the fang out of my arm and drove it into the diary. This killed him and Ginny regained consciousness. I told her to get out and leave me. But Fawkes started to cry on my wound and it closed and I was fine. I had forgotten Phoenix tears had healing properties. We all got back up to the school and we ran into Malfoy Sr. I know he was the one that gave Ginny the diary and hat he was the master of Dobby. So I got sneaky. I got the diary and put my sock in it, knowing that clothing was the only way to free a house elf and that Malfoy Sr. would throw the diary at Dobby. So I gave him the diary and he of course threw it at Dobby. I told Dobby to open it and he found the sock and was set free. All students were unpetrified and we all went home." Harry explained.

"Maybe you were right. Ok what happened in third year?" said Paige.

"Well Sirius Black escaped from Azkaban and started to come looking for me at Hogwarts. I met Remus Lupins. My father's friend and DADA teacher. Dementors were posted at the school to protect it from Black. The Dementors sort of have a weird effect over me and they also had it in for me, so Lupin taught me how to cast a Patronus Charm to drive them away. Black got into the castle but escaped before he was caught.

At the end of the year, Hagrid's hippogriff was executed for attacking Malfoy and Hermione punched Malfoy in the nose for taunting us. Ron was holding his rat, Scabbers, at the time of the execution and he got lose. Ron chased after him and ended up near the Whomping Willow. Hermione and I warned him to get away but he was attacked by a big, black dog and dragged into the willow. Hermione and I followed and found Ron and Sirius Black. The dog was his animagus form. I tried to hex him but Lupin showed up and stopped me. Hermione thought him evil and exposed him as a werewolf. Black said something like 'Let's kill him now' and Hermione jumped in front of me and told them that they would have to get through her first. Black said that only one would die that night and it would be Peter Pettigrew. Another one of my dad's so called friends.

However, we thought that killing him was impossible 'cause Black have killed him. Turns out we were wrong. Peter was hiding in his animagus form. Ron's rat. They transformed him back into a person and surrounded him. While all this was happening, Snape had found his way in but I used Hermione's wand and stunned him.

So we got everyone back to Hogwarts ok. And Sirius told me he was my godfather. Then the clouds parted and a full moon shone through. Remus hadn't taken his potion and he transformed into a werewolf. He tried to attack us but Snape jumped in front of us. Sirius transformed back into a dog and made Remus chase after him. I followed and Sirius and I were attacked by100 Dementors. Someone managed to drive them away and I blacked out.

I awoke in the hospital wing and Hermione immediately told me that the minister had ordered the Dementors to preform the kiss on Sirius. But Hermione managed to surprise me by pulling out a time turner and we went back in time to save Buckbeak and Sirius. Well we did it and found out I was the one to drive all the Dementors away. Sirius escaped and went into hiding. The rest of the week us pretty uneventful except the train ride back. Sirius sent me a letter that had a permission slip to Hogsmeade in it and that Ron could keep the owl that delivered the letter. He also told me to use him as a threat to the Dursley's which actually worked." Harry said.

"4th year Hogwarts hosted the Triwizarding Tournament. One champion from each school, Hogwarts, Beauxbatons and Durmstrang, was chosen to compete but they had to be over 17. The champions chosen were Fleur Delacour from Beauxbatons, Victor Krum from Durmstrang and Cedric Diggory from Hogwarts. However, one more name was pulled from the cup. My name. I had to compete because there was no way out.

Ron became jealous and believed me to have put my name in the cup. We stopped talking and Hermione was the only one in the whole school that believed me.

1st task of the tournament was to get passed a dragon and get a golden egg. Hermione taught me a summoning charm and I used it to call my broom. I got the egg without much trouble.

Then we had to crack the secret of the egg and use it to figure out the second task. Someone we hold dear to us would be taken and put at the bottom of the lake. We had to retrieve them. I got Ron out ok but then I went back for Fleur's little sister. Krum went for Hermione and Cedric went for his girlfriend Cho Chang. Everything went fine for that task too.

3rd task was a giant maze we had to get through. During the challenge Krum was possessed and he attacked Fleur. So Cedric and I stunned him and continued with the task. Cedric and I made it through to the middle at the same time. Unfortunately the cup turned out to be a portkey and Cedric was killed straight after we landed by Pettigrew. I was tied to a tombstone while I watched Pettigrew give Voldemort his body back. We duelled, I got away with Cedric's body then Professor Moody took me to his office. He turned out to be an impostor working for Voldemort. He, of course, tried to kill me. Dumbledore stopped him and so ended another eventful year." Harry recalled.

"I'm starting to think that this Voldemort has an unhealthy obsession with killing you." Paige remarked.

"You might have a point there." Hermione said.

"I think everybody knows that Voldemort has it in for me." Began Harry. "Anyway. 5th year was just as bad. Lets see. Dementors attacked me at the Dursley's, I was put on trial but got off, Dolores Umbridge became DADA teacher and I was apparently a stark raving lunatic. All that was just during the holidays.

At the Hogwarts sorting feast the hat gave a warning to unite or be undone sorta thing. The Weasley Twins were developing more merchandise for the shop. Our fist lesson with Umbridge I got a week worth of detentions for calling her a liar. But I think it was more of the fact that I kept saying Voldemort was back. Hmm. Oh and we can't forget the no magic policy of hers. The 'You read the material hard enough you should get it right under exam conditions.' And her detention was for me to write lines. 'I must not tell lies'. The thing was, the quill I had used my blood and etched the words into my hand. I had to do it for a whole week.

Then she became Hogwarts High Inquisitor. Meaning she would sit in on classes and could fire anyone she wanted. She fired Trelawney, tried to fire Hagrid and would have fired McGonagall if she got the chance. She gave me another week of detention but it was well worth it to see McGonagall ignore or tell her off.

During my second week of detention, Hermione thought of me teaching the willing students about DADA in secret. Hermione organised the meeting in the Hog's Head. She came up with the idea of jinxing the paper on which the members signed their names. As well as jinxing the coins we used for the time and dates for the DA meetings, which is what we called it. It stands for Dumbledore's Army.

Umbridge was intercepting my mail. Arthur Weasley was attacked by Voldemort's snake that I just happened to dream about. We met Neville's parents at St Mungo's Hospital. I began to learn Occlumency. Dumbledore wouldn't look me in the eye. Here was the mass break out at Azkaban with all the DE's.

Then we went public on the matters of Voldemort. Rita Skeeter wrote the article. Fred, George and I beat Malfoy up at a Quidditch match and got a life time ban from it. Umbridge got Slytherins to do her bidding. She found out about the DA and got the list of names that was left in the room. Dumbledore shifted all the blame onto himself in front of the minister of magic. Dumbledore escaped arresting by disappearing. Umbridge replace Dumbledore as Headmistress.

Umbridge tried to get info from me by slipping me Veritaserum. But luckily I only pretended to drink what she gave me. During our little interview there was a distraction of sorts. The Weasley Twins set off a crate of enchanted fireworks, which had certain ways to make them go away. I broke into Umbridge's office to talk to Sirius and was almost caught.

Fred and George had also made a swamp on the 5ht floor by using a Portable Swamp. Then they left the school in an uproar. We found out that Hagrid had a half brother who was a giant and he wanted Hermione and I to teach him English. We completed our OWLs. McGonagall was attacked when Umbridge and the ministry arrived in an attempt to sack Hagrid. She was hit in the chest with 4 stunners. I dreamed Voldemort had Sirius and was trying to make him take something for him. Hermione told me I had a 'saving people' ting. Which is entirely true. I used Umbridge's fire again to see if Sirius was home. We had lookouts this time. Ginny, Neville and Luna. I ended up talking to the house elf instead of Sirius who said Sirius wasn't home. But before I couldn't get any info, Umbridge caught me and everyone else.

She ordered Snape to get her come Veritaserum but he told her she used the last bottle and it wouldn't be ready for a month to mature. So she started to babble about using the Cruciatus Curse on me. She told us she was the one who sent the Dementors after me. The she started to say the curse.

But my brilliant Hermione said we would have to tell her and she started to cry. She said it was Dumbledore who I was communicating with and we needed to tell him something him something really important. We wanted to tell him it was ready. The weapon was ready. A weapon to use against the ministry. She told Hermione to lead her to it but Hermione refused to go anywhere with the Slytherins. So Umbridge took Hermione and I made us lead her to the weapon.

Hermione lead us to the forest and we followed the path to Grawp, making sure we were heard. Suddenly we found ourselves surrounded by Centaurs. Umbridge insulted them and they attacked her. I managed to dragged Hermione down and protect her. However, when the Centaurs where done with Umbridge they came back for us and basically we said something they didn't like and they fully intended to do to us what she did to Umbridge. Thank god Grawp saved us. Then Hermione asked me how I was going to get to London without my wand and that's where Ron, Luna, Ginny and Neville come in asking the same thing and holding our wands. Apparently they had managed to get away with a couple of Disarming Charms, and Impediment Jinx and Ginny's Bat Bogey Hex. Luna actually suggested we fly to London but since Ron and Ginny were the only one's with brooms that weren't being guarded by a troll we couldn't do that. So we caught some Threstles and flew to London.

We got into the ministry and went to the Department of Mysteries. We came across a room with 12 doors in it. As soon as we shut the door the whole room spun and we lost our entrance. Ron tried one door and Mione marked it with an X and shut the door and let it spin. After a while we found the right one. It was a room full of rows of shelves with glass spheres on them. We walked to the very end row and Sirius wasn't there. Ron, however, was looking at the balls. He pointed it out. It had this written on it.

S.P.T to A.P.W.B.D 

_Dark Lord_

_And (?) Harry Potter_

My friend's advice was not to touch it but I didn't listen and I picked it up. Nothing happened. Then Lucius Malfoy's voice broke the silence.

He told me to hand over the ball. He called it a prophecy. I didn't hand it over and asked where Sirius was. I felt Ron stir beside me and I told him to wait. They threaten us so we raised our wands ready to fight. Sirius' cousin Bellatrix LeStrange tried a summoning spell but I was faster then her. I told Hermione that on my count they were to start blasting the shelves. The DE's told me the truth about the prophecy. I stalled and Hermione spread the word about the shelves.

I gave the word and we started destroying the shelves. Then we ran. Fighting DE's along the way. We stopped and we lost Ron, Ginny and Luna when we locked ourselves into a room. We stunned a couple of DE's. Neville ended up with a broken nose. On DE hit Hermione with some purple curse. I was so scared that she would be dead. But when Neville felt a pulse I was so relieved. Neville and I carried Hermione into another room and found the others. Ron was in hysterics, he thought that everything was funny, Ginny had a broke ankle and Luna seemed fine. Then 5 DE's attacked us. Ron was attacked by a brain. I took my chances and ran away from the others. Luckily the DE's followed me. Unfortunately so did Neville. There was 10 DE's. One got Neville and LeStrange cast Crucio on him. I was about to give them the prophecy and in bursts Sirius, Lupin, Moody, Tonks and Kingsley. They started to duel the DE's. Sirius told me to grab the prophecy and Neville and run. So I attempted it only to be stopped delayed by Malfoy. Neville was hit with the Tarantallegra spell and couldn't walk properly. I went to help him up and the prophecy fell from my pocket and smashed. Then Dumbledore arrived. Most people stopped fighting when Dumbledore arrived. Save for 2. Bellatrix and Sirius.

Sirius was taunting Bellatrix and she hit him with 2 stunners. One missed and the other hit him directly in the chest. It took him an age to fall. I will never forget the look on his face. Fear and surprise. He fell through the veil and was gone. I waited for him to come back but he never returned. That did it. I was so pissed off. Bellatrix ran and I followed. I was ready to kill her. We ended up in the Atrium. I dodged behind the Fountain of Magical Brethren as a spell flew past.

She started to taunt me about Sirius and I felt such hate that I had never felt before build up. It was then that I used Crucio on her. It only knocked her off her feet and nothing else. Then she started going on about really having to mean to cause pain to a person. She told me I had one chance to hand over the prophecy. And I told her it was gone. She didn't believe me of course and I started to taunt her and Voldemort. And who do you think turns up. Good old Voldie himself.

He of course tried to kill me that instant. He shouted the curse and it headed straight for me. But the most unusual thing happened. The statues on the fountain came to life. The golden figure of a wizard leapt between Voldemort and me. Dumbledore was the cause of the statue I found out a moment later. They started to duel. After a while Voldemort disappeared and my scar burst open and I was in so much pain. Voldemort had possessed my body and told Dumbledore to kill the both of us. Then he was gone. The Atrium was full of people. Aurors, ministry officials and the minister himself. They all saw him.

Dumbledore sent me back to Hogwarts, to his office, via portkey. Not long after Dumbledore arrived. He told me that my friends were ok and Tonks would make a full recovery. Then he went on to saying he knew how I felt and that it was okay to fell that way and I just lost it. He told me that pain was part of being human and I told him I didn't want to be human if I had to feel like this. And I started to trash his office. I yelled a bit more and ran to the door. I tried to open it but it wouldn't open. I told Dumbledore to let me out but he refused. I yelled some more. He said that it was his fault Sirius was dead. He had kept him cooped up for to long. Then Dumbledore began to spill. He told me of the prophecy and someone overhearing it and telling Voldemort. And the reason he was afraid to look me in the eye. He was afraid Voldemort would use my scar and see through it to Dumbledore's memories. He also said that Voldemort only heard the beginning of the prophecy and that one other person could have been the one to defeat him. It was Neville. The prophecy stated:

'The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches… born to those who have thrice defied him… born as the seventh month die, and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord know not… and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives…the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies…'

I asked a couple of questions and got some answers. Then I went to visit Ron and Hermione. Term finished not long after that night." Harry told them.

6th year was really uneventful so no real need to hear about it. (A/N: No Horcruxes(SP) in my story.)

Now to explain my idea I needed to tell you the events throughout Hogwarts. It's taken me all last year up till now to figure out why I was still alive. And my answer is love. My love for Hermione and her love for me is what got me through all of this. My idea might sound a little crazy but here it goes. I love all of you like family and I believe love is what could finally rid us of Voldemort." Harry said.

"Yes. Please elaborate a little." Said Piper.

"Well if a whole group of people that love each other confront Voldemort, you three, Hermione, me and possible Ron, say a spell or two and hopefully it would defeat him. Love is the only thong he cannot understand. So theoretically it should be able to destroy him right?" Harry questioned.

"Harry that's a great idea. It should work." Hermione began. "I would imagine that love by itself isn't powerful enough, however if we did it in numbers with you guys." Here she indicated the 3 Halliwells. "It should work." Hermione said logically.

"What do you guys think?" Harry asked the Halliwells.

Leo was the one who answered. "The idea is great. But there is only one thing I have to say." He began. "Are you sure you guys are only 17 because those three are almost in their thirties and your already thinking like them."

"We're sure." Answered Harry. "Besides Hermione's the brains of the operation. I'm just the brawn. I guess she's just rubbed off on me a bit."

"Well I'm up for it." Said Phoebe.

"Me too. We'll just add his name to the ever growing list." Paige said with a laugh.

"Harry's right. Besides, who am I to spoil all the fun? That thing deserves everything he has coming to him." Piper said with enthusiasm.

"So now we plan." Said Harry.

"So now we plan." Everyone answered together.

One week had passed since that night and it was time for the results of Hogwarts Idol to be revealed.

Harry and the gang made their way down to the Great Hall where the results would be announced. By the time they got there, the Great Hall was full of excited students awaiting the results of housemates and friends. They took their respective seats just as Dumbledore's voice rand through the hall.

"Welcome students. Now I'm sure you're all anxious to get the results of the competition but first I would like to congratulate all participants and wish you all good luck. Now over to Fred and George Weasley." Dumbledore announced as the twins appeared out of nowhere.

"How ya all going?" they questioned the crowd and got a loud scream back.

"That's great. Now let me remind you that only 6 people will get through to the next part of the competition." Said Fred.

"Alright contestants. We are going to do this in no particular order." Began George. "First off we have Leo Wyatt. You sang 'Photograph'. Professor McGonagall said 'It was fantastic.' Professor Flitwick said 'I agree.' Professor Snape said 'It was ok." George stopped for a minute for dramatic effect. "Congratulations you're moving onto the next round." Applause rang throughout the hall.

"Next up is Draco Malfoy. You sang 'American Idiot.' Professor McGonagall said 'That it was a good first performance but she'd like to see you use the stage a bit more.' Professor Flitwick said 'He agreed with Professor McGonagall.' Professor Snape said 'It was excellent and you did very well." Fred stopped and then shouted. "You made it through to the next round." Again the hall was filled with applause.

"Ok. Brinley Vogele. You sang 'Haunted'. Professor McGonagall said 'It was good but needed to improve.' Professor Flitwick agreed. As did Professor Snape. I'm sorry you didn't make it through." Said Fred.

"Next up is Harry Potter. You sang 'Chain Reaction.' Professor McGonagall said 'You were fantastic and your song choice was perfect.' Professor Flitwick said 'Well done and he looked forward to future performances.' Professor Snape said 'It was alright.' You made it through." Said George. Applause erupted at what George said.

"Now we have our little sister, Ginny Weasley. She sang 'Because of you.' All the judges said they were impressed with the song choice for your voice and it was excellently done. Well congrats Sis 'cause you made it." Yelled Fred.

"Right. Ok. Now Olivia Newman and Brighton Adams. You two sang 'summer nights.' The judges said that they were not impressed with the performance and you had the wrong sort of song choice. I'm sorry but you didn't make it through." George said.

"Well let's see. Professor Paige Matthews. You sang 'Poison.' Professor McGonagall said 'I'm amazed at how well you sang that song.' Professor Flitwick said 'Well done and keep it up.' And Professor Snape said' It was good enough.' Congratulations your through." Fred said.

"So only two left. Who will get through to the round? Nathaniel. You sang 'The Last to know.' Professor McGonagall said 'It was a good performance with good song choice.' Professor Flitwick said the same. And Professor Snape said 'It was poorly done." Said George.

"Hermione Granger. You sang 'Visualise.' Professor McGonagall said 'Amazing simply amazing. You look stunning and the performance was great. Well done.' Professor Flitwick said 'Marvellous. No complaints. And Professor Snape said 'It was good." Fred said.

Now we know only one can make it through to the next round. And that person is…" George stopped. "Hermione Granger." He and Fred yelled at the same time. Applause and screams rang throughout the hall at the announcement.

Dumbledore stood again and congratulated the students before dismissing them." We did it Hermione. We got through." Harry said excitedly.

"I know it's fantastic. I say to celebrate we have a picnic by the lake with the Halliwells." Said Hermione. "What do you think?" she asked Harry.

"I think it's a great idea. I'll go round them up now." Harry said.

So they went and had a magnificent picnic and talked non-stop about Quidditch, the upcoming ball and Christmas.

It was the night of the Halloween Ball and everyone was up and getting costumes, makeup and hair organised. All the girls had congregated in the Head Girls room and likewise with the boys in the Head Boy's room.

At 6:30pm all the boys had finished getting ready and where waiting for the girls in the common room. At 6:45 the door opened and Piper walked out.

She was wearing a purple and pink Chinese robe and had her hair in a bun with one strand loose to frame her face. In the bun she had placed a flower slide comb. Her face had a white powder all over it. Her lips had been painted with a special red lip-gloss. She had purple eye shadow on and black mascara. On her feet were silk slippers. Around her neck was a green beaded chain. She walked down the stains and joined Leo.

Leo was wearing a green, cotton shirt that was trimmed with black and had no buttons, zippers or a collar. His pants were black and also cotton and he wore slipper-like shoes. And had a sword tied to his side.

Next to come out the door was Ginny. She was dressed as Juliet and wearing a Middle Ages sort of dress. She went down the stairs and stood next to Draco who was dressed as Romeo.

Phoebe closely followed Ginny. She was wearing a sparkling yellow ball gown that hung off her shoulders and matching shoes. Her hair was in a delicate bun. She wore foundation, light eye shadow and red lipstick. Phoebe walked down the stairs and stood next to Piper. She would be joining her date near the entrance to the Great Hall. Her date would be Professor Snape who had asked her to the ball a week earlier.

Luna came out next. She was wearing a green wrap around skirt. And her top was yellow with the sleeves rolled up. She was bare foot, her hair was in a loose ponytail and she wore no makeup. She made her way over to Ron who was wearing nothing but shorts that had a brown loincloth over them.

Next out was Paige. She was dressed as Snow White. She joined Charlie, dressed as Prince Philip. Charlie was there, along with Bill, Fleur, Fred, George, Angelina and Alicia to help chaperone the ball.

And then finally came Hermione. She was wearing a glittering, whitish-silver ball gown. On her feet, she wore a pair of glass slippers, which had been charmed with a spell to be comfortable. On her neck was a blue chocker with a teardrop pendent. Her hair was in a delicate bun held up by a beautiful diamond tiara. She descended the stairs slowly with grace, poise and confidence. She stopped at the bottom of the stairs where Harry was waiting for her.

Harry bowed to her and offered her his hand. She curtsied gracefully and accepted his hand.

"You look stunning." He whispered in her ear.

"Why thank you kind sir. You look quite handsome yourself." Hermione said.

"Thank you kind lady." He responded.

Harry was wearing a blue, long-sleeved shirt with gold trimming and his pants were white with a blue stripe down the side. His shoes were black and his hair was wild as usual.

Then everybody made their way down to the entrance hall where Phoebe would meet her date and where they would meet Bill. Fleur, Fred, George, Alicia and Angelina. When they got there all but Professor Snape were in the entrance hall. (A/N: Bill-Prince Philip and Fleur-Sleeping Beauty, Fred-Peter Pan and Alicia-Jane, George-Aladdin and Angelina-Jasmine) 2 minutes later Professor Snape's voice was heard.

"Sorry I'm late Phoebe. Just finished a batch of Blood Replenishing Potion for Madam Pomfrey." He explained.

"That's quite all right Severus. We just got here." Phoebe said. "Shall we."

"We shall." He told her offering her his hand, which she took as they walked into the Great Hall.

The Great Hall was decorated with floating jack-o-lanterns, candles and bats. The 4 house tables had been replaced with small round tables for 2 with chairs.

The couples moved in and found themselves a table. Once everyone was seated the doors opened and Professor Dumbledore (dressed a yellow Chinese robes-Confusious) escorting Professor McGonagall (dressed in purple Chinese robes- Ban Zhou) walked up to the staff table.

"Good evening. I would like to welcome everyone to the Halloween Ball. Would you please put your hands together for those who made it possible: Bill, Fleur, Fred and George Weasley, Alicia Spinnett, Angelina Johnson, Professor's Wyatt, Halliwell and Matthews, Leo Wyatt, Harry Potter and Hermione Granger." Dumbledore stopped as the hall broke out in applause. "Thank you. Now as a special treat if you will, there will be a dancing competition which you must all take part in and at the end of the competition the winners will be named King and Queen of the ball. Now please enjoy your dinner and have a wonderful time tonight." Dumbledore finished as food appeared on the tables.

Dinner was eaten and then a dance floor was transfigured in the middle of the room, big enough to accommodate all the students. And then the music started to play.

"Would you like to dance, Milady?" Harry asked Hermione politely sticking his hand.

"I would love to. Kind sir." She said as she took his hand, stood up and walked to the dance floor with him. As they reached the floor the ballroom dances began to play. First was the waltz. Harry took Hermione's hand with his and put the other one on her waist. As they began to twirl and move around the floor, people around them where being tapped on the shoulder and asked to leave the dance floor. However Harry and Hermione took no notice as a small crowd had gathered them to watch them. As the song ended, Harry bent down and kissed Hermione.

'_Show off."_ She told him.

"_I know but what can you do.'_ He said flashing her a grin in his mind.

After a minute, Hermione broke the kiss and curtsied formally to Harry in which he returned with a bow.

Throughout the night there was more ballroom dancing. And it was safe to say that, aside from some competition from Piper and Leo, and Phoebe and Snape, Harry and Hermione were the best dancers there and were both crowned as such.

Despite how much fun everyone was having, the night had to end. Everyone returned to their dorms, after much kissing and talking, finally retreating to their beds.


	11. Autrhor's Note

Author's Note: My Dearest fans,

I'm not going to make excuses for myself, but I will say that life is getting harder for me and time seems to vanish when it is really needed. I have decided to pick my story back up, but first I'm going to edit the existing chapters first. I beg with you to bare with me and hopeful you will be rewarded in time.

Sincerest Apologies

Mione713


End file.
